What Would You Do?
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Reese leaves town to get away from sonny just to return with a massive secret. How will it all end for Sonny and Reese.
1. Chapter 1

Reese and Sonny had been over for a couple of years. Their relationship lasted less then six months after Carly recovered from her breakdown. They broke up on the account of him finding out about the one night stand with his brother Ric. It left them both terrible heart broken. Alexis was more understandable about it then Sonny. Her and Ric are still together with Christina and their newest addition. Reese left Port Charles the day after Sonny found out. The only reason why Sonny found out is because Reese and Ric did have a discloser they ended their partnership at the law firm and all forms of communication. When one of them was in the room the other left. Reese is the one that asked for it because she started having feelings she shouldn't of had for him. So Sonny got suspicious of why they ended their partnership and no longer talked to each other. So he asked Reese about it and she told him that she asked for it because she had feelings she didn't want. He kept asking her questions and she ended up telling him about that night. Sonny didn't say anything he just sat down on the couch in disbelief about it. She had the feeling that it was over and she left crying without a word. When Sonny came around the next day it was to late. She left him a note at the penthouse where she was staying the note said:  
" Dear sonny,  
I am so sorry for all I have done to you. I know this is something you will never be able to forgive me for. So I have made it easy I have left Port Charles to start a new life somewhere else. Don't worry I'm never coming back so you won't have to see me again. I truly told you because I was being honest. And I ended the thing with Ric as soon as I knew there was a problem. I hope some day you will be able to forgive me with time. I still love you and always will that changes nothing on my end. I'll miss you the rest of my life.  
Love,  
Reese"

She had left with out him talking it out with her. He wants to still be with her. He tried to find her but never did. What he didn't know was that she was two months pregnant. She had gone to him that day planning on telling him but she never had the chance.

Reese had left and went back to Washington D.C. she kept a low profile for awhile. After the birth of her baby girl Charisma she returned to the FBI. She made herself busy all the time so she wouldn't think of Sonny all the time. That was hard for her for the first year. Her baby was beautiful and was made from love and looked like Sonny. But after awhile she began to look at it differently that she was a blessing for Reese. She never dated after Sonny.After Reese left Sonny became more dedicated to work and his children. He cut all ties with Ric but still sees Christina and Alexis for the obvious reasons. Carly and Emily still live with Sonny at his home. He isn't with Carly but lets her live there. He had become fond of Emily. He hadn't been seeing anyone as in a relationship but he had started to sleep with Emily and that was that. From time to time he thought of Reese. He wondered why he couldn't find her. He had gone to Washington D.C. and thought she was still a lawyer but never found out on that. The he thought she might be back at the FBI but didn't look into it because it was to hard for him to believe she would. He even looked for women named Charlotte thinking she would change it back but there weren't any clues to that. So he gave up. Never really moving on. Since she left he became more and more close to Emily but never starting a relationship, what they had was only sexual. They were both fine with that because Emily had feelings for Jax. He also ends up letting Courtney back into his life. There bond as brother and sister grew stronger especially when Courtney found out she was pregnant with Nicholas's baby. He supported her no matter what. Michael is on good terms with both Courtney and Nicholas.

Reese had avoided anything to do with Port Charles or the people tied to them. Until now she was assigned to a missing child case which happened to be Jason and Sam. She pleaded to get off on to a different case but wasn't allowed. They told her she was going to be sent the next day and she was allowed to take Charisma because they didn't know how long she would be gone along with an bodyguard to protect Charisma when Reese wasn't around. She wasn't happy with having to go back to Port Charles. On the plane over she told herself she wasn't going to see Sonny or anyone except Jason and Sam and they people in the metrocourt. Where she would be staying. When she got to Port Charles she took Charisma and the guard and stuff they had. She decided to go talk to Sam and Jason so she can get started and be home quicker. She made sure she had her badge and purse and left in the rental car. She got there and knocked on their door. Sam opened the door puzzled to see Reese. "Reese is that you?" Asked Sam. "Hello Mrs. Morgan. I have been assigned to bring back your baby. If I could please ask a few questions," said Reese who was being very formal. "Please come in Reese," said Sam. "Thanks you" she walked in and Sam directed her to sit on the couch. "So Reese how have u been? God you're an FBI who would of figured you would go back. Guess Sonny was wrong," Sam said and smiled. "Ya couldn't believe it myself but it paid good so I can support Charisma like she should be taken care off," said Reese. She pulled out a notepad and pen. "Can we please not talk about Sonny and I'm better now it's was hard for awhile," she stated and looked down. "Who is Charisma? And I'm sorry Reese it's been so long since we seen each other. I'm glad its you that's on my case you'll bring her back," said Sam. "Charisma is my daughter," she said simply. "Your daughter! Congrad's I guess. That means you are married?" Asked Sam. "No I'm not married and thanks she is almost two," said Reese. She pulled out a picture of Charisma and handed it to Sam. "That is her. She is my life." Reese smiled. "Wow she is beautiful. Two? Why does she look familiar?" Asked Sam. Reese didn't say anything she just looked down. "Oh god it's Sonny's isn't it?" said Sam. She handed the picture back to Reese. "Yes, but please don't tell Sonny he doesn't know and won't. Can we move on please so I can bring home your daughter and get the hell out of Port Charles?" Said Reese nicely. "Don't worry I wouldn't tell. And yes lets get started," said Sam. Reese asked questions then put her notepad up and pulled out a car that had her cell phone number on it and her room number and telephone number to the metrocourt. "Thanks you for your time Sam I'll get her back I promise." She handed her the card. "Call if you need anything and I'm staying at the metrocourt with charisma come by if you need to or want to," said Reese.  
"Thank you Reese" she took the car and hugged her. "I might come just to see Charisma." Smiled Sam. "Let me know if you find out anything." "I will and that will be great. Bye Sam," said Reese as she steeped out into the hall and went to the elevator. Sam shut the door and got on the phone. "Sonny I need to see you. Can I come by?" asked Sam. "Yes of course," said Sonny. "Thanks," said Sam she hung up the phone and was on her way to Sonny's. Reese was back in her room looking through files and notes while watching Charisma. She looked up as Charisma was playing and laughing with Bruce the bodyguard. She smiled as she read into the files more. 

After she hung up with Sonny Sam went over to his house. Sam knocked on the door and Max let her in. Sam doesn't looked like her normal self Sonny is use to seeing. You could tell she had been crying a lot and was very worried. Max took her to the living room and made sure she was good. "Sonny will be right down," said Max. "Thanks Max," said Sam. "No problem I'll be in the hall if you need anything," said Max. he walked outside and shut the door and stood outside it. Same leaned back into the couch propping her head up on the arm chair. When Sonny came down he was quiet when he did so he wouldn't scare her. He went over to the Brandi bar and poured a glass and stood there by the bar. "Sam you ok? How the search going? Can I help with anything?" he asked very concerned. Sam looked up at him and gave a faint smile. "Everything is as good as expected. I think the search is going to be going smoother now," she said with such hope. "You have done enough Sonny, really!" "Oh I'm still offering. What do you mean everything is going to go smoother?" asked Sonny. "Its just I meet the FBI agent who has been sent here to help. She is great. Got of rescues under name. Plus she is nice and I trust her with my life," she said. "Who is this FBI agent who has given you such hope Sam. I must congratulate her on that for giving you hope." Sam looked down and then stood up and walked to the window that goes to the balcony and looks out the window. "I don't know if she would like that Sonny," said Sam. "What why not?" asked Sonny, he thought about it. "Hell it's not Reese is it?" said Sonny joking about it. Sam looked at him with shocked look on her face. "It isn't her is it?" Sonny said again from the reaction to Sam's face. "I shouldn't of came," said Sam. She headed to the door. "Sam wait," said Sonny as he went after her and stopped her. "Its Reese isn't it? Answer me!" demanded Sonny. "Yes Sonny it is," said Sam who went and sat down on the couch. "She arrived today. I was pretty shocked that it was her. But I'm glad she is the best," said Sam. "She didn't want you to know but I thought you should so that if you saw her you wouldn't be blind sighed by it," said Sam. "She's changed Sonny, really changed. She looks the same but she I don't know softer, more understandable," she said. Her cell phone went off and it was Reese. "Its her I'm going to take it Sonny." she went out on the balcony. "Hello what is it Reese," asked Sam. "Hey, I got a lead I'm going to go check it out. I left instructions to Bruce to let you in if you came by and I'm not there. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," said Reese and she hung up. Sam walked back in to Sonny not believing she already had a lead and its been only an hour.

"What is it Sam? What did she want?" asked Sonny.  
"She has a lead already and if i go to her penthouse Bruce will let me in to wait for her," said Sam. "That's great Sam. Umm who is Bruce?" he asked. "The bodyguard," said Sam. "Bodyguard. She must be doing good then," stated Sonny. "She is, her personality is different but she looks exactly the same Sonny it's kinda weird," added Sam. "Is that a good thing?" asked Sonny. "I'm not sure," replied Sam. "you know where she is staying?" he asked. "Yes. She really doesn't want you to know that," said Sam. "Ya but your going to tell me," said Sonny. "Metrocourt, top floor penthouse there," said Sam. "I must be going got a lot to do before i go over there," said Sam. "Bye Sonny," said Sam as she walked to the door. "Thanks for telling me she is here. and the offer is still up if you need anything let me know. and take care Sam," said Sonny as she left he sat down on the couch not believing she was back. 

Meanwhile Reese was at the park were the kidnapping took place. She was searching the grounds. She heard rustling so she pulls out her gun and goes looking. "Whose there?" she asked. No one replied back. The next thing she knew a gun shot went off and hit her in the stomach. She falls to the ground bleeding. A figure comes out with a guy. She shoots him before she passed out. She woke up to doctors and police in her room. She felt very weak. "what happened to the guy I shot?" asked Reese to the cop. "You wounded his leg. He is in questioning now. I'm here to make sue you are ok," said the cop. "That's good thanks. I'm going to be fine you can leave." she said. He shook his head and left. She turned to the doctor. "how badly was I hurt?" she asked. "You lucky. We had to do surgery to take the bullet out. It nicked a major artery in your stomach, but you'll be fine. in a couple of days you should be out. I'll be back to give you your meds," said the doctor. "Thanks," said Reese as they doctor left. She was in pain. she closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. She opened and looked for her cell phone. She called Bruce and telling him everything and all the info he need and to tell Sam the same when she showed up and to bring Charisma down to her about 8 so she can talk to her. Then she hung up and sat the phone on the table and starts to fall asleep. Not soon after she hung up with Bruce did Sam show up. Sam was really worried about Reese and left and went to general hospital with out getting the room number from Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny was at general hospital talking to Emily and Courtney not knowing that Reese was there. Emily left she was called away. So him and Courtney sat down in the waiting room telling her everything. When Sam bust in and asked what room Reese was in and ran past Sonny when going to her room. She barge into Reese's room. "Are you ok? What Happened?" asked Sam. "Calm down I'm fine. I was at the park when a guy shot me. He is in questioning," explained Reese. "Oh god," said Sam as she sat down on Reese's bed. Neither knew that Sonny was outside the door listening. "What's going to happen to Charisma while you are here?" asked Sam. Sonny mouth the words "charisma" to himself. "Ummm about 8 Bruce is bring her here so I can talk and say night and all that good stuff. She is going back to the room at metrocourt to sleep and she'll be back in the morning until they kick them out." laughed Reese. "I can help with her if you need Reese," said Sam. "No, no I wouldn't dare impose on you like that Sam. I can take care of her from here. Plus we might have the guy now. So I can be gone as soon as your daughter is in your arms," smiled Reese.

"I'm going to help Reese it's the less I can do. I can take your daughter to the carnival or play. I need to do this Reese. Well I'll better get home you take care Reese, I'll come and see you later," said Sam "Ok you win Sam. You can spend time with her. I'll see you later," said Reese. "Get some sleep you look like hell," laughed Sam. "Bye" laughed Reese. She waited till Sam left before she let out in pain. Tears dripped down her face as she feel asleep. She never heard Sonny come in and sit down in the chair that was moved right next to her bed. She slept for awhile until she felt someone pick up her hand. She looked over in that direction. She saw Sonny and pushed herself into seating position. Which caused her pain. She took the hand Sonny had and grabbed her stomach. "What are you doing here Sonny?" asked Reese. "I'm here to see if your ok," said Sonny. "Why do you care? if it wasn't for Sam you wouldn't of known I was here," said Reese. "Wrong. Sam didn't tell me. I found out on my own. I was in the waiting room talking to Emily and Courtney when I saw her run past. I followed her to make sure it wasn't Jason and I found out it was you," said Sonny. "Why do you care if I am hurt or not Sonny it doesn't make since to me. Haven't seen you in two years and now you are concerned? Please explain it to me Sonny," said Reese.  
"First off I didn't make you leave Reese. Plus you have to get better because Sam needs you. You are the best and she needs the best. You have brought back all three of my kids. So you are the best," said Sonny. "Thanks. We might already have the guy who kidnapped their Daughter," said Reese."See you came back today and you got a lead, you got shot and you might have the guy. You are good," said Sonny with a smile."So she did tell you I was in town," said Reese.  
"Yes but she didn't want me to be blinded sided by it if I saw you. All she said was that you were in town and you were there to find her daughter," said Sonny.

"Ok I guess I can understand that.. I guess..." there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Reese. Sonny stood up and in walked Bruce and Charisma. She sat up further. "Hey honey," said Reese."Hey mommy." she ran over and got on the bed. "Are you ok? I missed you."Reese smiled. "I missed you too and yes I'm fine," she looked up. "Bruce Sonny, Sonny Bruce." she held Charisma in her arms. "So did you have fun with Bruce honey?""Yap we played blocks," said Charisma."That's great," Said Reese. She looked at soon who was just staring at Charisma."Ok. Ms. Marshall I'll be outside," said Bruce."Thanks Bruce." She watched him leave and shut the door. "Charisma honey why don't you go play on the floor so I can talk to Sonny," said Reese. "Sure mommy," said Charisma. She got down and played with her toys. Reese smiled as she watch Charisma play. She almost forgot about Sonny until she looked at him. "Go ahead ask I know you want to," said Reese. He took a deep breath. "Is she mine?" asked Sonny."Yes. That's Charisma Marshall she is almost two," said Reese. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" asked Sonny."I had planned on telling you that day but never had the chance. So I left without telling to make mine and my baby a better life," said Reese. "Was life with me really that bad?" asked Sonny. "No Sonny it wasn't bad. I loved you, Life was great. That day I was thinking life couldn't be better. I was having a baby with the man I love and I was truly happy. Then everything changed in seconds right before my eyes," said Reese.. Sonny looked at Reese and wanted to say something. When there was a knock on the door. Bruce walked in. "I'm sorry Ms. Marshall but I must take Charisma back home. Visiting hours are over soon." said Bruce... "Oh ok.. Bruce..." she looked at Charisma.. "Charisma honey can you come here and tell mommy bye?" she asked... and watched charisma walk over to her and get up on the bed... Reese brushed Charisma's hair out of her face... and kissed her forehead... "You make sure Bruce doesn't misbehave..." laughed Reese. "Ok mommy.. but I don't want to go.. I want you mommy," said Charisma  
That broke her heart... "I know I want you to stay also but you can't so behave yourself.." said Reese.."Ok mommy I love you. Can I come and see you tomorrow?" she asked Charisma. "Of course I planed on you coming by.. and I love you... good night baby," she said and hugged her before Charisma got off the bed and ran to Bruce... She looked at Sonny and walked up to him... "Good bye whoever you are," she said with a smile and went back to Bruce... "BYE MOMMY" said Charisma loudly... "bye baby" she said as the door shut and they left... "well guess that's bye to you to Sonny." there wasn't any disappointment in her voice... she didn't look up at him... "Wait one damn minute I'm not leaving that easily," said Sonny. He turned back to Reese because he had been watching the door. "We still have a lot to talk about," said Sonny. "Ok what possible could we talk about Sonny?" asked Reese looking at him. "Oh we have plenty to talk about," said Sonny. "But I want to talk about what were we talking about earlier before Bruce just walk in," said Sonny.  
She rolled her eyes... "Fine... you might as well sit down in the chair this is going to be awhile" said Reese being serious."I will not sit down yet," said Sonny. "If life with me wasn't bad then why did you leave me? especially with out saying bye?" asked Sonny. 

Reese looked down. "You and I both know that it was over when I told you I had once slept with your brother. So why should I have stayed and have a huger mess before leaving.. I was trying to spare myself Sonny," she asked. "You have no clue. I came looking for you after you left. Hell I even went to DC to find you but couldn't" said Sonny very emotional. "You came looking for me?" asked Reese... She looked down. "Why?" asked Reese. "Because I loved you. I wanted you to be with me. Because of you I found out how to forgive." explained Sonny. Tear drops came down her face. Sonny sat down on her bed and held her hand. Then touched her face bringing her chin up. Their eyes meet. Sonny leaned in. Reese's heart was bumping hard. "Sonny no," pleaded Reese. Tears still falling down her face. It didn't stop Sonny. He leaned in their lips touching. His body moved closer to hers as they kissed. She didn't realized how much she missed his touch, his kisses. It scared her because she still loved him but she couldn't so she broke the kiss. She looked down "I think you should leave Sonny," her eyes tearing up again. "Is that what you really want?" asked Sonny. Her body was screaming "no I don't want you to leave" but her mind was saying differently. "Sonny we can't do this," said Reese. "Why not. You want to and I want you to be with me again," said Sonny. "I couldn't do that to Charisma and my job," said Reese. "What would be happening to Charisma? and what concern is it for your work?" asked Sonny. "I don't want her to get to know you Sonny. Because knowing that little girl she is going to get to know you and love you and I couldn't stand breaking her heart if something were to happen between us like there always has," said Reese. She sighed "And for work. I couldn't just up and leave the FBI again Sonny plus I don't want to ruin the life me and Charisma have. And there is no way I could afford living at the metrocourt after the FBI stop paying for it especially for something that wouldn't last," she said. "What makes you so sure that it wouldn't last?" asked Sonny. "We could make a life together. You could move in and stay in my bed or a room next door and Charisma could have her own room. I can make Carly live in the penthouse." said Sonny. "You could work here as FBI or do something else." "You can't be serious Sonny. Us make a life together. I just up and move in with you. We have changed Sonny, I have changed. what makes you think its going to work?" asked Reese."For this reason," he leaned in to kiss her. She breaks the kiss again. "Sonny stop that." she looked at him. "That could be all we have. I'm not welling to bet my future on just that," said Reese. "What about Love. I still love you I always have," said Sonny. She couldn't believe that he said that. "And I lo..." she leaned forward gripping her stomach in pain. She was crying. "SONNY" she screamed before falling backwards and passing out. Sonny saw blood everywhere and rushed out to find a doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

As they put her under she had a dream. "Lets welcome the happy newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos," said the host as Sonny and Reese walked in. Reese in a beautiful long white dress. They laughed and had fun. Sonny then took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They danced looking into each others eyes. Reese smiles and Sonny kissed her. When Reese woke up a couple hours later she was alone. Sonny wasn't there. "was that all a dream?" she asked herself that out loud. She left so weak. She tried to keep her eyes open but lost the battle and went to sleep. When she woke up again a good four hours later she heard people talking out in the hall. "I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos but you can't go in there. Visiting hours are over," said a man.  
"But I'm her husband." She recognized the voice as Sonny's. He walked in. "Hey you," said Sonny. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Hey you said you were my husband," said Reese shocked to have heard him say that.

"Well I am," replied Sonny with a smile. "You gave me a scare," he added.

"Sorry," said Reese. All of a sudden she woke up to a darken room. Sonny was asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled and moved a little watching Sonny sleep. It made Sonny wake up he as up fast. "Hey how are you feeling?" asked Sonny.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," explained Reese. "What happened?" She asked Sonny.

"Their not quite sure," said Sonny. "One minute you were telling me something the next you pass out on me. You were bleeding," said Sonny.

"But how?" she asked.

"They don't know. They think you sat up to long but can't be sure," said Sonny.

Reese rolled over on her side making room on the bed and making it easier to see Sonny. "Thank you!" said Reese.  
"Four what?" asked Sonny he grabbed her hand.

She looked down at their hands. "For being here now with me," said Reese.

He smiled. "Well then your welcome and I wasn't joking I do love you," said Sonny.

She smiled back but she didn't want to admin she loved him to. "Sonny if i asked you something would you do it for me?" she asked.

"yes of course. I would do anything," said Sonny. "What is it?" he added.

She looked away. "Will you hold me?" she asked. He didn't say anything he just got up and climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and held her there. They sat in Quiet. They fell asleep together. In the morning Emily walked in and saw them together and she shut the door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sonny woke up and laid Reese down and got up and went to the door and saw that it was Emily and stepped out. "Hey Emily. You need something?" asked Sonny.

"Umm Ya I need to give Reese her medicine," said Emily.

"Oh well she's asleep right now," said Sonny. He looked her over. "Can you come back later?" he asked.

"Ya of course I can Sonny," said Emily. She hugged him "I'll see you later," she said and walked off. Sonny went back in. Instead of sitting back in bed he sat in the chair watching Reese sleep. After awhile he got up kissed her on the forehead and left to go home. When Reese woke up she was alone. She looked at the clock and it was about two in the afternoon. Sonny was gone, Sam Bruce and Charisma hadn't come by to see her. She was worried, but then she figured that Sam took her. That's what she told herself at less. She was about half way asleep when there was a knock on the door and it opened. "Hey Reese hope I'm not bothering you but I need to give you your medicine," said Emily.

"No not at all," said Reese. She sat up to the best of her ability. Emily got her a drink of water to drink with the pills. Reese took it. "Thanks," smiled Reese.

"It's my job," said Emily. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Emily feeling stupid about what she wanted to ask.  
"Sure. what is it?" asked Reese looking up at Emily.

"Umm are you and Sonny back together again?" asked Emily. She looked over at Reese. "Not that I care because me and Sonny have an understanding," said Emily.

"NO no no we are not. He might say so but I don't," said Reese. She studied Emily's face. "What understanding?" asked Reese.

"Oh Sonny didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" said Reese. She was scared to know.

"That me and him have been," Emily stopped.

"Have you been what? Seeing each other? Sleeping together?" asked Reese.

"Sleeping together and that's it because I have feelings for Jax," said Emily.

"Ok. Then even if we were you wouldn't you shouldn't care," said Reese. "anything else Emily?" asked Reese.

"Nope," said Emily and she left.

"Right." She thought about the conversation she had with Emily. She got a phone call on her cell she answered it. "Reese Marshall."

"Hey Reese its me Brody. Just wanted to tell you that guy you shot. Well he is the kidnapper. We got the location of Sam's kid. Were getting ready to go get her," he said.

"I want in," said Reese. She was already up and dressed. "What's the address?" she asked. He gave it to her and she left the hospital and went there. She was the first to the scene. SO she went in. Fire shots went off one hit her arm. She shot back dropping the girl to the floor. She searched the house looking for Kelly. She found her and picked her up. Her arm was bleeding. When she finally got out of the house the cops finally showed and she went to the ambulance to make sure Kelly was ok. They also bandaged Reese's arm until she went back to the hospital herself. She had to take the shirt off which was ruined. So she unbutton it so when she carried Kelly she wouldn't get blood on her. She was the one that got to take Kelly to Sam. So that left Reese wearing an open shirt showing only a bar and her skin and jeans with her gun tucked in the back. In the area of which she was shot before had huge scar and bruising and stitches. Her perfect body wasn't perfect anymore. "would sonny be mad about that?" she caught herself thinking that. Her whole arm was wrapped blood going through it. She took Kelly to her car and drove to Sam's and when they got there Knocked on the door. Sam saw her daughter and took from Reese's arms and started to cry and hug her daughter. Reese left right after she gave Sam back her baby. When she got back her doctor and Emily was in her room.

"Reese what happened?" asked Emily.

"I saved Sam's baby and got shot," said Reese simply. The doctor walked up to her and took her shirt off so he could look at her arm.

"I would get back to bed. You'll be fine as long as you don't do no more stunts like that," said the doctor and then he left.

"IM going to go," said Emily.

Reese didn't bother getting into her gown she was to tired. She took the shoes off and go to the bed and feel asleep. Emily called Sonny and told him everything Sonny came down he was furious. He busted into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOU ARE DOING?" demanded Sonny. He walked up to her and kissed her. "What do you have a death wish? he asked. "What about Charisma? HUH?" asked Sonny.

"Sonny chill everything is fine. I got Sam her daughter back," she said. She sighed. "Please don't kiss me," she added.

"What's wrong with me kissing you?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be kissing me if you are sleeping with Emily," stated Reese.

"How did you find out?" asked Sonny. He went and looked out the window.

"Emily told me," said Reese. She got out of bed and walked over to pour some water into a glass. "Sonny I really don't care who you have slept with we're over and have been for many years," explained Reese. She took a drink of her glass. She looked at Sonny.

"If you don't care who I have slept with why did you stop the kiss?" asked Sonny. who was still by the window.

Reese sat her glass down net to the pitcher of water and shook her head. "because we shouldn't do this Sonny," she said.

"DO what Reese? It was only a kiss," said Sonny. He looked at her.

"With you nothing is just what it is Sonny," said Reese. She sighed. "That's what I learned from being with you," she said. she took a deep breath and held on to the table. She had the look of pain in her face.

"I think you should lay back down," said Sonny. He grabbed her arm to help her to the bed.

"I got it thanks," said Reese taking her arm away from Sonny. Sonny but up his hand giving her the freedom of doing it herself. She walked over t othe bed and got in. Sonny covered her up she pulled the blanket out of his hand. "I don't need your help, but thanks anyway," said Reese.

"I don't understand you anymore Reese," said Sonny.

"Ya well people change for the best. Being with you changed me Sonny," explained Reese.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing!" said Sonny. He sat in the chair. "Why one minute you let me hold you and be there for you. The next you are turning me away? Do you not believe that I love you?" asked Sonny.

"No I believe that you think you love me," said Reese. she shift in bed. "Its a good thing to me Sonny. I needed the change," she said. She took a deep breath before starting again. "The reason why I changed is because I had a moment of weakness and you were there Sonny. And I'm not going to let that happen again either. I don't want to go back to that place again," said Reese.

"I do love you," said Sonny. he was getting a little aggravated. "What place Reese?" asked Sonny.

She looked down and sighed. "The place where I would do anything even though it goes beyond my morals and beliefs and could even get me killed," said Reese.

"Fine then," said Sonny. He got up and walked out.

"Sonny wait!" yelled Reese after him but it was to late he was gone. That was the last she saw of him for a couple of days. She had finally gotten to go back to her room at the metrocourt. Bruce and Charisma had came and picked her up. Sam and Kelly were waiting for them in the room with a welcome home sign. They had a little party.

The next day Sam and Kelly had come over to get Charisma to take her to the park. Bruce went with them. Reese stayed behind to pack. They had a 5am plane to go home. She had the music playing. Her gun was in the drawer next to the bed. She was to busy backing she didn't here him come in. She didn't have a warning to protect herself. It was to late. Before she knew what was going on she was pinned to the bed not able to move. He sat on her making it so she couldn't move. He started pulling off a piece of duck tape to cover her mouth, but he made the mistake and let go of her hand. She gave a hard punch with her left hand sending him to the ground. She scrambled to get up she was on her way to the door when he pulled her hand making a loud snapping noise. He threw her into the wall. He had her on the ground choking her. Her lips turning to a scary blue and her face losing color. She used to the last of her strength to get him off he pulled on her shirt. Ripping it in half as she scrambled out into the hall. She used the wall to her herself up off the ground. Her shirt fell to the ground. She was gasping for air as she ran down the hall to the elevator. It was going to slow he was coming after her. So she went down the stairs to the lobby. She made it to the receptionist and no one was following her. They called 911. She sat down behind the desk in the corner. Her make up was running and all she was in was her bra and jeans. She was crying and holding her left hand.  
Meanwhile Sonny was on his way to see Reese to try and keep her in town. When he got there their were cops and EMS tears everywhere. SOnny went inside to see what was going on. He was Reese standing with her hand wrapped looking scared talking to the a cop. The EMS guys had given her a blanket to cover herself up in. The cop walked away and Reese stood there alone. Tears had stopped for now. She rubbed her forehead. Sonny walked up to her. "Reese what happened?" he asked.  
She looked up at him. A few tears fell. "Oh Sonny," she said as she ran into his harms crying.

"It's ok," said Sonny as he held her in his arms. After while they said they could leave so Sonny took Reese to his home. He had Max carry her in and put her on the couch. Sonny covered her up and got her some more couch pillows. He sat with her until she fell asleep. He would asked questions later. He went out on the balcony to make arrangements. He got Carly to go to the penthouse with out much of a fight. The boys would stay with Emily in the guesthouse out back. He also had one of his guards go to the hotel room to get some of her stuff which wasn't hard since it was already packed. He also called Sam telling her everything. She would keep Charisma for a couple of nights then bring her over to Sonny's to stay with her mom. When he was done he went in and poured some Brandi and sat in a chair and watched her sleep. He wanted to make sure he was there so he can get her whatever she wanted and to be there for her if she needed him. When she woke he was sitting at his desk.  
Sonny had heard Reese move so he looked up at her and he was smiling. When she looked at him the first thing she notice was his dimples and she smiled back. She sat up further on the couch."Why did you bring me here?" asked Reese.

All he did was smile as he started to explain,"Well after we left the metrocourt you weren't in such a hot shape?"

She looked at him with fear... "What about Charisma is she ok?" asked Reese.

"Yes she is fine. I called Sam and Charisma is going to be staying with her for a couple of nights and Bruce is going to watch them for us and then they are going to come here and stay." said Sonny. He got up and got her something to drink and then his smile faded... "Can you tell me what happened to you tonight?" asked Sonny. He moved over to the couch and sat across from her on the other end of the couch.

She sighed and up more to make room for Sonny. "I was in the room packing while Charisma was out with Sam and Kelly. We have a 5am flight so i was trying to hurry on the packing. So since I was alone i was playing music." she took a deep breath. "I left my gun in my drawer next to the bed. Just in case I needed it if I heard someone come in I could hurry and grab it but I was on the opposite side of the bed. I had no protection where i was standing." said Reese. She looked down from Sonny. A tear started to fall and Sonny wiped it away but that didn't stop. "I never heard him come in. before I knew what was going on he threw me on the bed and attempted to duct tape my mouth but he was stupid and let go of one of my hand and i threw a punch at his face knocking him off of me." she took a deep breath and took a drink of water. "But as I was scrambling for the door he yanked my wrist hard and i flew against the wall." She looked up at him and he was crying because he relaxed how much pain it had caused her, but she never heard him make a noise to indicate that he was it broke her heart to see him cry. She moved closer to him. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes and wiped his tears. She gave a faint smile as she looked further into his eyes. She had stopped crying. She looked down she didn't want to look in his eyes when she said the next part. "Then he ripped my shirt as he threw down to the floor. He grabbed my through and began chocking me. I felt my life drift away. And all I could think of was you and our daughter and i knew i didn't want to leave behind either of you." Tears came down her face again.

Sonny looked at her and raised her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I love you more than anyone and anything" he said trying to read her soul.

"I know you do but I don't know if I'm ready to go back to where we were." said Reese. as she looked back to him.

"Why not?" asked Sonny. He knew she loved him but couldn't understand why she wasn't letting him in. "You love me and I love you."

"Yes we do love each other but you can never completely be with me. There is always something in our way." said Reese sincerely.

He shook his head... "Not anymore. From now on its you and me." said Sonny. He took Reese by the hand and turned some music on the radio happen to be playing their old favorite song when a man loves a woman by: Marvin Gaye they had danced to it many times in the past. They had said it was their song and it meant something to them. So they started to dance away forgetting the moments before all the worries leaving them. they were there in that moment. Soon they started laughing as were close to the couch. He ended on top of her on the couch tickling her. She is laughing and smiling as she does it back to him.  
Sonny thought things were going great so he leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back but only for a short moment when she stopped herself once again. She looked into his eyes and asked, "are you still sleeping with Emily?"

"No I told her I wanted you and only you!" explained Sonny.

Reese simply said, "What was her reaction?" sitting up a little.

He shooked his head. "She was pissed, but she is fine with it," said Sonny.

She got up and made some distant between them she wanted Sonny but she needed to have will. "I don't know if I can do this," she said honestly.

"Do what?" asked Sonny who was standing now.

"US!" she said looking at him as he moved closer.

"Give me a couple of days and nights to show you how much I love you!" asked Sonny.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't I have to leave," said Reese it was hard for her to say that.

"But our baby is fine she is with Sam," said Sonny trying to give her a reason to stay. "Sam offered to keep her." he added.

"Oh really, how convenient," stated Reese.

"Give me tonight and if you still want to leave I won't stop you," said Sonny.

"Ok, Fine one night Sonny. That's it," said Reese very firm about it. Reese gazed into Sonny's eyes and realized there was no way in hell she could leave him.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sonny seating back on the couch and so did Reese.

"Yes very." said Reese.

"Any suggestions to what?" he asked smiling.

"I would love to have some of your spaghetti, It so delicious!" stated Reese.

He laughed.. "whatever you want," said Reese. She smiled and so did he. He went and made it and then they went upstairs. They laid in Sonny's bed in each other's arms and Sonny just looked at her so lovingly and kissed her.

She gave a sigh of love. "Sonny?" she asked.

"Yes Reese?" he said.

She bit her lips before saying, "will you make love to me?"

He was happy about it but yet shocked. "are you sure?" he asked making sure.

She gave a sweet smile "yes i can't deny it anymore, Sonny I want to be with you, and i always will after everything we have been through we still belong together," said Reese. She gave him a short sweet kiss.

He returned the kiss.. "I couldn't agree more," said Sonny.

She looked even further into his eyes. "can you forgive me for hurting you?" She asked.

"I already have," stated Sonny.

"No I mean for sleeping with Ric, and for keeping my pregnancy a secret?" asked Reese.

"Yes I do," simply said Sonny.

"Thanks you it means so much to me that you can forgive me," said Reese.

"Shh" he said as he looked at her and kissed her like never before. That night they made love, with so much passion. When they were done, they were holding each other. Tears fell from Reese's eyes she was so happy because she knew that they loved each other. She fell asleep wit that thought in her true love's arms.

For awhile things calmed down. They never caught the guy either. Reese and Sonny had fun hanging out jus the two of them. Sonny had taken her to the metrocourt for dinner and walks in the park. When Sam dropped Charisma off Reese gave Bruce the night off while Charisma spent time with Sonny. They had fun together like always. She was always laughing and smiling when she was with Sonny. Michael and Morgan would come up from the penthouse to play with Charisma. It felt so natural she almost forgot about what had happened but that would soon be changed.

One night when Reese and Sonny were walking hand in hand talking and enjoying the night sky. Charisma was staying the night with Sam. They were laughing when her phone went off. She let go of Sonny's hand. "I'm going to take this," she said walking a little away from Sonny. She opened her phone. "Hello" said Reese.

"Your hair smelled so nice," said the voice in the phone.

Reese looked over at Sonny with concern on her face. "Who is this?" she asked. Sonny walked up to her grabbing her hand.  
"You will soon find out," said the voice before hanging up.

She shut her phone. "Who was that?" asked Sonny.

"I don't know," said Reese she put her phone in her pocket. She smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand. "Can we continue this perfect night?" she asked.

"Yes, but first" he said grabbing her face and kisses her. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes I'm with you aren't I?" she said holding his hands she turns to start walking the memory fresh in her mind.  
The guy kept calling Reese. Reese never told Sonny that he has been calling. She didn't want to worry him and let alone have him react badly to it. She could handle what he was doing. Sonny had stayed home because Reese asked him to so she could have some alone time with Charisma. She had taken her to the park to play. Reese was sitting on a blanket as Bruce watch charisma on the play set. When her phone rang. It showed Sonny's name but it wasn't . She answered, "hey I'll be home in a little bit."

"This isn't Sonny. My doesn't your daughter look so happy going down the slide," said the voice.

Fear came across her face. She looked around. "Bruce grab Charisma NOW!" screamed Reese. She was standing looking around. "Where the hell are you?" she asked into the phone.

"Around," said the voice. "I like it when you have your hair down," he said.

Bruce came up to her worried. "Take her to Sonny's. Guard her with your life. If anything happens to her you and Sonny are dead," she said.

"What you want me to tell him?" asked Bruce.

"Nothing, but that I am fine. Just get her home," said Reese. Bruce left with Charisma. "If you want me come and get me." she said into the phone. There was a rustle in the bushes some guy stepped out. She closed her phone. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"You!" he said simply. He came after her hitting her across the face. She's knocked to the ground her mouth bleeding her cheek turning color already he pulled her up choking her. She was hitting him with all her strength. There was a shot and Reese collapsed to the ground blood all over her. The guy ran off with his stomach bleeding. Sam ran up to her. As Jason watch the guy. "Thanks but you shouldn't of stopped to save me," said Reese who was on the ground trying to get her breath back.

"Shut up. Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jason.

"Yes I'm fine. That guy has been calling me for a couple of weeks. Well today he was here. So I told Bruce to take Charisma to Sonny's and watch her. Then that's when he came out and came after me. Then you guys showed up. Thank god," said Reese holding her throat.

"Come on we will take you to Sonny's," said Jason. Reese stood up and went with them. When they showed up at Sonny's he was in the living room waiting. Reese, Sam and Jason went to him.

"Where's Charisma?" asked Reese throat still sore.

"She's fine she's asleep upstairs," said Sonny. He looked at her face. "What the hell happened? Bruce comes in without you saying much only that you said for him to come home and protect Charisma and if anything happened to her that you would kill both of us."

She looked down. "I need to go get ice," she said. She didn't want to tell him. Sam walked with Reese. They went upstairs after getting the ice and they talked while Reese watch Charisma sleep. Jason was filling in Sonny.

"He really scared me when he described Charisma down to the point," said Reese to Sam.

"I know," said Sam. She patted Reese's back. "Lets go downstairs," said Sam. She lead Reese down the hall and downstairs. By the time they were downstairs Sonny was sitting down. Reese froze at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Sonny. Sam turned to Reese and looked sympatric to Reese . She hugged her. She whispered into her ear "if you need anything I'm here," she said and walked to Jason. "If you guys need someone to watch Charisma just let us know we would be more than happy to watch her," said Sam as they turned to leave.

Reese stood still at the bottom of the stairs. Watching Sonny sitting there. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the couch and sat down. She looked at Sonny then looked down. "Please say something!" said Reese. When Sonny didn't say something a tear fell from Reese's eyes. She stood up and headed to the door.

"Why?" he simply said,

She froze in the door way to the foyer. "Why what?" she asked not turning to look at Sonny.

"Why are you leaving?" He was up and pouring himself some Brandi.

She didn't hear him move until she turned to look at him. "Because its easier to leave then to look at your face full of sadness that I once again put there," she said.

He looked down and walked over to Reese and kissed her and takes her hand leading her to sit on the couch and he saw next to her. "I might look sad but I don't want you to leave," said Sonny. He took a drink. "But we need to talk," said Sonny.

"Ok," said Reese looking at Sonny.

"What were you thinking putting yourself in harms way like that? Do you have a death wish?" he asked.

"No I don't. I was trying to keep you and Charisma safe," said Reese. She looked down. "I would rather something happen to me then have you two hurt," said Reese.

"But why didn't you tell me?" asked Sonny. He sat his glass and took her hand.

"I didn't want you to over react and do something you shouldn't," said Reese.

He smiled. "Will you let me help?" he asked. She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and leaned her back on the couch kissing her. They made love right there at some point he carried her upstairs to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each others arms.

When she woke up the next morning Sonny was watching her. She smiled. "Do you always do that?" she asked

"Do what?" he asked innocently. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Watch me sleep," she said. She moved up in bed a little she grabbed her head. "OUCH."

"You ok?" he asked and moved closer to her. "And yes I do watch you sleep but you never catch me," he said with a smile.

"Ya I am," she said and kissed him. "I don't know why. I don't look good," she said.

"Your right you look like hell this morning," he said with a smile.

"Gezz thanks but I do feel like crap," she said.

"But no matter what you always look gorgeous to me," he said he got up and slide some pants on. "stay here and I'll bring you breakfast in bed," said Sonny. He climbed on the bed and kissed her and left. She got out of bed and put on one of Sonny's button up shirts and got back into bed and laid down until Sonny came back. She loved and laughed at the tray that Sonny brought to her. It had orange juice, aspirin, an ice back, plus the food. Ash she looked over the try she saw a little box and looked up at Sonny as she picked up the box and opened it. It was a beautiful diamond incrusted locket heart. "Sonny this is WOW!" she said.

"Open it!" stated Sonny who was smiling.

"There's more?" replied Reese. She didn't know how she could of deserve this gift but the moment she opened it she started to cry. Inside the heart was a picture of Sonny and Charisma on the opposite side was the words "We love you, Charisma and Sonny."

"Are those good tears?" asked Sonny he was smiling.

"Yes. Thank you so much Sonny I LOVE IT," said Reese. She moved the tray off the bed so it wouldn't get spilled.

"Come here and I'll put it on you," said Sonny.

She went over there and lifted her hair as Sonny put it on. He kissed her neck when he was done. She was still crying. She let go of her hair it falling back into place. She kissed him. "Thanks really I love it," said Reese.

"I'm glad," said Sonny. He kissed her. She ate her meal and said bye and left him in the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She stood in the robe in the bedroom which was empty now and looked at her necklace. She was happy again. Then she looked at her face and touched her cheek. It had swollen a little but it could of been worse. Her head didn't hurt but that was due to the aspirin Sonny had for her. She went to the bathroom and put as much make up on as possible with out looking like a whore. She got most of the bruise covered but you could still see some of it. She even hid the bruising around her neck. She was in pain but she wasn't going to let Sonny see that she was. She got dressed and went downstairs only Bruce was there. She sat on the couch when her phone went off it was Sam. She had asked Reese to go out for a little bit so about noon they would meet at Kelly's. But what Reese didn't know was that Sonny was with Sam and asked her to. Bruce was to bring Charisma over to Sam around 5. Sonny was planning something for the two of them.

Reese and Sam had coffee at Kelly's when Ric showed up. Even to that day only a few had known she'd been in town. Her and Sam were laughing when Reese saw him. "I think we should go," said Reese. She got up and Sam followed then she finally saw Ric and left quickly. So they went shopping instead. When they were done it was almost 5. Reese took the bags upstairs and sat them in the bedroom no one was around but her. So she went downstairs and was going to get some Brandi but she heard music coming from outside. She opened the door to the balcony. Roses and candles were everywhere it was Beautiful. She was in awe. Sonny had his back to her lighting a candle.

"I hope this is for me," she said. Still couldn't believe what she saw.

Sonny turned to look at Reese and he smiled. "Who else would I do this for?" he said.

"I don't know someone that deserves it," she said looking at Sonny.

He sat down the candle lighter and walked over to Reese. "I can't think of anyone more deserving than you," he said. He kissed her and walked her over to sit down he pushed her chair in and went to sit across from her. They talked awhile while they drank champagne. Sonny went in to get the food but was gone longer then he should of been. Reese stood up and went to the railing and looked out into the backyard. She didn't hear Sonny come outside. He slide his arms around her waist and stood there with her. "Lets eat," he said as they walked to the table.

"What took you so long?" she asked

"Stuff I was doing while I waited for the food to finish," he said eating. She ate and drank her champagne. When she was done she sat back and watch Sonny. He wiped his face when he was done and got up and he went to Reese taking her hand to help her up. "Now close your eyes," he said. He went behind her covering her eyes and guiding her. He stopped and opened the door and took his place with Reese. He walked her in. "Keep them closed," he said as he shut the door. He stood behind her and whispered into her ear "open your eyes."

She did and she couldn't believe what she saw. Candles everywhere along with rose petals all over the floor and couch. There were blankets on the floor along with some couch pillows. Champagne was chilled and in a bowl was some chocolate covered strawberries. She turned and looked at Sonny. "Oh Sonny," she said. A tear fell. "I really don't deserve this," she said.  
He smiled "yes you do," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. They went and sat on the floor to the fire place drinking Champagne and eating strawberries. She smiled at Sonny. He moved closer to her and kissed her. Easing her on to her back. Her head hitting the pillows softly as she kissed Sonny back. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes and she started unbuttoning his shirt. They started kissing as she pulled his shirt off. As they kissed he unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed her neck as he slide her bra strap down. They had passionate sex. She woke up with Sonny besides her she grabbed his shit and put it on over her. She walked outside into the early morning. Still dark outside. She looked out and walked down to the lawn and sat down on a bench swing her back to the house as she looked out into the peacefulness. It started to rain but that didn't stop her. She started to cry. She sat there in the rain getting soaked crying. When Sonny woke up alone he got scared. "REESE" he screamed threw out the house. He ended up by the phone. He called her cell but he heard it go off over by her jacket. "damn it" he said. He saw someone standing outside. He had his pants and just a shirt unbutton on. He went out. Reese was standing now her back to Sonny. It was pouring down raining hard to see. Sonny walked up behind her. "Reese what are you doing out here?" asked Sonny. He turned her around to face him. He could tell she'd been crying. "Reese honey what's wrong?" he asked.

She stood there Soaking wet. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what baby you haven't done anything wrong," he said rubbing her arm.

She took off the necklace and put it in Sonny's hangs. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here," she cried. She walked passed him to the house. She went in and grabbed her clothes off the floor and went upstairs to pack.

Sonny stood there in shock. He didn't know what had happen from last night to now. He turned and went in Reese was at the door with a bag. "Charisma will stay with you for now. When I want to see her I will have Bruce bring her to me," she said. Tears falling.

"Reese don't go. What's going on?" he pleaded with her. He went and grabbed her arm to stop her.

That hurt her even more "Sonny don't, please its for the best," she cried. She sat her bag down. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I love you Sonny and that will never change but I have to go away for awhile," she said. She kissed him and picked up her bag.

"Wait here me out. Its the less you can do," said Sonny. He still had the locket in his hand.

She sat down the bag. "Fine," she said and went sat down in a chair and looked at the ground.

He sat down on the table across from her. "Ok after what I say doesn't change anything you can leave and I won't stop you," he said. He took a deep breath. "I love you with every inch of my soul and body. When you are not with me I am empty and lost. I can't live without you. It killed me when you left last time. I honestly don't understand why you want to leave and what I did to make you leave. But I do love you," said Sonny. He took her hand and put the locket back in her hands.

"You didn't do anything Sonny you have been wonderful and I love you just as much but 'us' is moving way to fast. And I'm afraid of losing myself all over again," she said. She put the locket on the table. "Keep it. So you can remember me and that I am coming back to you, Its just for a little bit." She kissed his forehead. She got up. "Bye Sonny," she picked up her bag and waked out the door. She got to her car and put her bag in it. Before she got in she looked back at Sonny's estate and tears fell. She got in and drove away not looking back. Jax had let Reese get her penthouse in his hotel back. Even though it was hard for her to go there. Sonny had help Jax remodel it after the attack so it wouldn't have blood on the carpet. It looked different and Reese was glad. She went and took a shower.

Sam and Bruce and Charisma showed up at Sonny's around 1. Charisma was tired and was asleep when they got there. So Bruce took her upstairs to her room and went and stayed outside her door. Sam was standing in the door way she didn't know what was going on. She looked in at Sonny who was sitting in the chair bent over crying holding Reese's locket. Sam walked over to Sonny and sat down on the table across from him. She took his hand into hers seeing the chain to the locket. "Sonny what happened?" she asked in her soft caring voice.

"She's gone," he sobbed.

"Who? Reese?" she asked.

He handed her the locket and got up and poured himself some Brandi. "Yap. She left me this morning," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happen? I thought you had a romantic night?" asked Sam. Concern on her face looking at Sonny.

"I don't know what happened. We did it was the best night either one of us had," he said. turning to Sam. "We made love like never before. We talked and laughed. We reconnected out deepest desire out love," said Sonny.

"So what else Sonny. You can tell me," said Sam. She went to Sonny and put her hand on his arm.

"When i woke I found her outside in the rain and I went outside to her. She told me she was sorry and that she was leaving. She gave me the locket back. I even confessed my love to keep her here and she still left," he said putting the glass down looking at Sam.

"Sonny," she said. She put the necklace on the table next to his glass. She went to hug him and hold him when they stopped hugging they were still standing really close to each other. Before he knew what was going on he was leaning over kissing her.

"OH GOD!" said a voice from the doorway. They broke the kiss and turned to look. Tears fell from her face as she ran out of Sonny's house.

"Reese wait!" yelled sonny after Reese. He ran after her but it was to late she was in her car driving away as fast as she could. He went inside. "DAMN IT." He slammed the door. He looked at Sam. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you," said Sonny.  
"Oh its ok I know there was no feeling there or love. It was what seemed to be right thing in that moment Sonny. I felt it." she walked to him. "If you need me to take Charisma let me know," she touched his arm and left.

She was crying as she drove to the airport. She had gone to Sonny's to tell him she was leaving town for a month because of work. She couldn't stand seeing Sam and Sonny kiss it broke her heart. She called Bruce telling him she was leaving and would take Charisma when she got back in town. The memory replaying over and over. She also told Bruce not to tell Sonny she left. Jax also knew everything and knows not to let Sonny near her room.

She arrived in Wichita around 8. She wanted to get to work so she started drinking wine and reading the files. She heard her cell go off she got up and got it. She saw it was Sonny. She opened it which made it answer it and then she ended the call. So all Sonny heard was a click. It took all her strength not to talk to Sonny. Bust she knew she loved him but at that moment she hated him.

Sonny kept on calling she didn't answer. When she talk to Bruce if she heard Sonny in the background she'd say bye and hang up. She did her best to hide her felings and not think of Sonny. But now that was not an option she was on her way to Port Charles. She kept it together as long as she could. Jax helped her up to her room. She did look sad. "If you need anything let me know," said Jax.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," said Reese. she gave a faint smile as he shut the door behind him and left. She left the bags by the door and walked over to the radio and turned it on the song was Cry by Faith Hill came on. Her lips started to tremble her body shutting down. Emotions over riding her. She crashed to her knees on the floor crying.

Jason had just left with Charisma. Sonny was to sad to act anymore. He turned the radio to the exact song come on threw his speakers. Faith Hill cry. He turned off the lights and he sat in a chair. His hand turning white from his grip. Tears steaming down this face.

Reese used all her strength to get up from the floor. Her eyes dark from smearing her make up when she cried. She had gone and made herself some hot tea. She took a drink and headed to the couch. She thought she saw someone on the balcony and she dropped the cup it shattering on the floor. No one was there. She squatted down to pick up the pieces of the cup. "Damn it," she said as one sliced her hand open. She went to the bathroom to clean it up the best she could.  
At the same time Sonny had lost complete control of his emotions and threw his glass of brandi at the wall. It shattering into a million pieces. He sat at his desk sitting back closing his eyes in disbelief.

She had called room service telling them about the mess. They were on there way to clean it up as she went to the hospital. She needed to make sure her hand woudl be fine in case she needed to shot her gun off. They had bandaged it up like when she sprung her hand when her car exploded infront of Sonny's. That memory had taken place so long ago. She was wearing her FBI agent outfit. IT made her look strong, fierce and independent. It was all an act. It was totally opposite of what she was feeling pain, weakness, lost. She headed back to metrocourt.

Sonny was heading upstairs. His house empty. It had been a long time since it had been only him. He missed Reese.

Not to long after Reese had gotten back was there a knock. She on some level hoped it been Sonny. She went and opened the door it wasn't Sonny. "What are you doing here Ric?" asked Reese.

"Well hello to you to Reese," said Ric he walked in.

She felt a weir vibe from him. She was glad to know her gun was in her back holster. She didn't know why but it did. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Like I said before you," he said. He moved closer to her.

She was confused. She didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" asked Reese

He smiled evilly. "Lets see if this reminds you. Your hair smelled so nice," he said.

Panic and fear came across her body. "NO," she said in disbelief that he was the one after her.

He pulled his shirt up showing where Jason had shot him. "Ya it's me," he said. He moved closer to her.

She had backed herself into the wall. Tears falling. Ric went and locked the door. "Your not getting away this time bitch," he said. She was shaking her head now crying. He lunged at her.

Jax was on his way to visit Reese to make sure she was ok. HE had heard about her going to the hospital. When he heard a blood curdling scream. It had come from Reese's room. He got his phone out "Sonny its Jax get to Reese's quick." there was a gun shot. "HURRY!" He hanged up his phone. HE went to the door to open it but it was locked. He called down to get a key it was on its way up.

Reese had slide down the wall holding her gun. She was crying looking at Ric's motionless body. She hadn't checked to see if he was dead. She had a feeling he was. She didn't move she sat there holding her gun crying.

Sonny had gotten there before the key had. His hand on the door knob shaking it "Reese" he yelled over and over but no reply came back to him. He managed to break it open. He saw the body on the floor he didn't see who it was until he got to Reese. He went and checked his pulse. There wasn't one. He closed his eyes. He turned to Reese who was sitting there crying. He took the gun out of her hand and sat it on the floor. He took her hands. She looked at him tears falling. She looked at Ric. "Is he dead?" she choked as the words came out when she asked.

He touched her face. "yes he is Reese," said Sonny.

"Oh god," she said.

"Are you ok Reese?" asked Jax.

She hadn't noticed he was there. "Ya. I think so. I hot him before he reached me," she said looking down. "I'm sorry you two," she said. Trying to stand up. Sonny helped her. "I'll pay for everything Jax," said Reese.

"That doesn't matter Right now. All that matters is that you are ok," said Jax. He pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go make a call to the police," said Jax. He left the room.

Reese walked into the bedroom part of her room so she couldn't see the body. She sat on the end of the bed. She was shaking

. "Do you hate me Sonny?" she asked.

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand. "For what?" he asked. He could never hate her.

"For leaving again, for leaving town, from avoiding you, for killing your brother, for not staying and listening to your reason why i saw you with Sam," she said.

He left her face so he could look into her eyes. "I could never hate you. I understand why you avoided me after you saw that kiss but did you have to leave town?" he said. He kissed her forehead. "And as for Ric. It was self defense. I know you didn't want to hurt him or kill him," he said.

They sat there talking about everything from that kiss to her leaving. She had packed her bag yet again to go to Sonny's. The cops came and asked questions. The whole time she talked to them she was watching Sonny. When they were able to leave she saw them take Ric out in a body bag. Her and Sonny walked out with his arm around her. They got back to Sonny's. "Why don't you go take a shower. I'll be here when you get out," said Sonny.

"Ok," said Reese. She took her bag upstairs and took a shower and changed into jeans and a cute shirt. She went downstairs. Sonny was at his desk working on work. She went and stood in front of the desk.

Sonny looked up at Reese and smiled. "How you feel?" he asked he was glad she was back.

"Better. I think. Right now I am only taking it moment by moment," she said. She gave a reassuring smile. "Can I asked you a question?" she asked.

"Ya of course anything," he said.

"Can I have my necklace back?" she said with a big smile.

Sonny smiled big and he got up and kissed her.

Its been a month since Reese had shot Ric. Reese has had a hard time dealing with it. She did her best to hide it from Sonny and Charisma but sometimes it was just to hard. Sonny knew what she was doing but went with it. He was always there by her if she need him. He tried to talk her out of going to the funeral but she still went. That's when she got worse was at the funeral. Sonny had gone with her so he could support her. She broke down in the middle of it and left. It was hard to watch Reese before the funeral but it was worse now. He wanted to help her with the guilt. Especially the days she didn't get out of bed.  
Today was different. She'd gotten up and taken a shower and got around dressed and even put make up on. Something she hadn't worn in awhile. She went downstairs in a chipper mood even though she wasn't. Sonny was at his desk, Charisma outside. Sonny wasn't expecting her up so she quietly went to Sonny and went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. He took her by the hand and pulled her next to him. She sat on his lap. She kissed him passionately. He broke this kiss and looked at her. "What are you doing?" asked Sonny.

She looked at him. "Isn't this who you want me to be?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Reese stop it," said Sonny. He realized she had over heard him on the phone with Jason. "No I don't want you." It had came out wrong.

She stood up. "Oh," she said. She walked away she grabbed her purse.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Sonny. He was up by her.

"Forget it," she said. "I'm going out," she said. She walked past Sonny.

He grabbed her arm. He kissed her. "Bye." He looked into her eyes. It scared him. He wasn't looking into Reese's soul like normal it was different. So was the kiss. He wasn't sure but the love was different also. He watched her leave. It bugged him that he couldn't figure it out. After awhile he realized it was the trust. It was gone and when he grabbed her arm she had tensed up. She was acting again. She was acting like everything was ok when it wasn't. He didn't like it that she was out there alone. So he went looking for her.

She had gone to Kelly's to eat. Mike gave it to her on the house. She was content being alone. That was something new. She was taking a drink from her shake when Sam walked in. She still wasn't completely over the kiss she shared with Sonny. Sam walked over to her. Reese had a new look in her eyes toward her. It was anger and Hut. She hadn't had that feeling in a very long time. Reese got up and walked passed Sam and left.

"Reese," she yelled after her but it was no use. She was gone.

Reese didn't know what to do with her guilt about Ric. So she went to the scene. It was blocked off but she still went into the room shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later after Reese had left Kelly's Sonny showed up. He saw Sam and went up to her. "Have you seen Reese?" asked Sonny.

"Ya she left when she saw me," said Sam. She looked down. "When she saw me there was hut and anger in her eyes," she said.

"I know. She doesn't trust me either. How long ago did she leave?" he asked.

"Ten minutes maybe," said Sam

"Ok thanks," said Sonny and he turned to leave. He had an idea on where she went and headed to metrocourt.  
She walked in seeing the blood on the floor. Flashes of that day hit her. Anger came out. She started throughin things glass shattering. She was crying and screaming out. Asking "why her" she knelt on the floor by the dry blood stain. Crying hitting the floor with her fist.

Sonny could hear her screaming out in pain. It broke his heart he went in to hold her. She tried to get away but Sonny wouldn't let her. She hit him repeatedly in his chest saying "why me," over and over. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her to his car and drove her home putting her in bed. He went downstairs and sat back at his desk.

When she woke it was 5pm. She got up and went downstairs. She felt better. She now felt guilty about other stuff now. She saw Sonny. She sat on the stairs watching him. After awhile she said, "Did I hurt you?"

He looked up not seeing her at first. "No, I'm fine. How do you feel?" he said getting up and standing in front of her.

"Better. Really I mean it. I think I needed to go there. I think everything is going to be better," she said.

"That's good." He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You were starting to scare me a little," he said.

She touched his chest. He winced a little. She looked at him and then unbuttoned his shirt his chest was bruised. Her eyes grew big tears forming. She had physically hurt Sonny. She hated herself. She wanted to bolt. She was getting ready to.  
Sonny could see in her eyes what she was feeling. Her body screaming run. "NO," he said. As she started to moved. "Reese don't. I'm ok," he said.

She was standing. "How could you want to be with me? I physically hurt you Sonny," said Reese. She was backing up the stairs. She was almost to the landing. Watching Sonny. She didn't trust herself anymore. The trust she had for herself and others were wiped away from her. She knew deep down that she could trust Sonny but only with her life. She had just lost herself trust when she found out what she had done to Sonny. "I'm so Sorry," she said.

He went up to her and held her in his arm. "Shhh," he said stroking the back of her hair. Her head was on his bar chest. "I'm fine. I know you didn't want to," he said. He kept holding her. She was very tense she didn't want to hurt him. He knew she was tense he could feel it. So he stood there holding her till she relaxed. He pulled her up a little. "Are you better?" he asked taking her hand and walking downstairs with her.

"I think so," she said. Her back to the door. Sonny facing her. "I'm still sorry," she said.

"I know," said Sonny.

Max came in. "Their here."

"Thanks let them in," he said. Max left.

"Who's here?" she said. Right then she heard little feet walking,. She turned seeing Charisma walking with Sam. "BABY" she said. She squatted down as Charisma ran into her arms. "I've missed you so much," she hugging her. She looked at Sam with a blank face but her eyes showing anger.

Charisma stepped back. "Look what Sam bought me Mommy." She showed Reese a purple necklace.

"Wow its so pretty. Lets go upstairs," said Reese as she lead Charisma upstairs passed Sam. She and Charisma played blocks. She had left Charisma to go see what Sonny was doing. She got to the landing she saw Sam and Sonny talking on the couch. They hugged and then Sam left. Reese sighed. "You two looked cozy," she said going down to Sonny.

He shook his head. "Its not what you think Reese," said Sonny.

She stood in front of her. "What else could it of been?" said Reese.

"It was innocent. All I want is you and only you," said Sonny.

"I hear you say that but why did you kiss her then and hug her now?" asked Reese her voice getting a little higher.

"I didn't mean to Reese. Its not like I slept with her. Like you slept with Ric" said Sonny. He knew he crossed the line. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that," said Sonny.

Tears were in her eyes. "Yes you did Sonny you say what you mean. This is totally different from that. When I slept with Ric we were over I thought there was no hope for us," said Reese her voice loud. "But you literally cheated on me when you kissed her. All I did was move out. We were still together," said Reese. She was crying.

Tears and pain were in his. "I didn't mean to" said Sonny. He knew this was helping her get past it but it was killing him.  
"Ya and I didn't mean to sleep with Ric. The guilt ate me up so bad afterwards that I broke all ties with him. I left town, I left you. Just to come back to kill him. Sonny. My life was never suppse to turn out like this." she sobbed. She had all these feelings she didn't want them anymore... "I don't want to live," said Reese. She pulled out her gun. Getting it ready.

Sonny was shocked to hear that. "You don't mean that," said Sonny. He moved closer to her.

"Yes I do but you want to know what keeps me Sane Sonny," she wiped her eyes. She pointed upstairs. "That little girl. Who was made from are love. She is my world and I am hers or at less I use to be. She is the only thing that keeps me going right now." screamed Reese.

"And our love is still here Reese," said Sonny. He moved closer to her. "Let me show you I'm worth living for just as much as she is." He took the gun out of her hands and threw it across the room. He took her in his arms. "I would die if you left me alone on this earth. Its one thing knowing that you are safe and living here on earth. Then to know that there is no chance of us again because you are dead. I wouldn't I can't live without you Reese," said Sonny tears falling from his eyes.

She went into his arms crying. "You really do love me," she said crying


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes and that will never change," he said.

She couldn't believe this that Sonny Corinthos still wanted her. After she knew she had torn his heart out and stomped on it repeatedly. She stopped hugging him and sat down on the couch. She leaned over. Her head in her hands. She ran them threw her hair. Then cupped them over her face. She wasn't crying anymore.

Sonny sat next to her and placed his arm around her. The other hand brushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear so he could see her face. She looked at him. He smiled. "are you going to be ok?" he asked. Stroking her face.

She closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. She took his hands into hers holding it to her lips and kissed them and held on to them. "Ya," she said. She looked into his eyes. "But I kinda made a mess with everything," she said.  
He gave a smile. "Ya everything is a mess but nothing that can't be fix," he said.

She moved closer to him and rested against his side. They leaned back on the couch she pulled her legs up on the couch. He was holding her up. She put her arm across his chest and sat there with him. His arm around her holding her.

Bruce had came downstairs and stood in front of Reese and Sonny. Reese looked up at him. "Sorry to interrupt Ms. Marshall," said Bruce.

"Oh its ok Bruce what can I do for you?" asked Reese not moving.

"I thought you should know that Charisma is asleep," he Said.

"Thank you Bruce," she said and smiled. Bruce started to walk away. "Hey Bruce," she said. Sitting up.  
"Yes Ms. Marshall?" said Bruce. Walking back over to her.

"How would you like a month off?" she asked. She had both Bruce and Sonny's attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Bruce.

"OH no no, I just thought you want time off. I mean you've been working way to hard," she said smiling. "What do you say?" she asked.

"It would be nice Ms. Marshall. Thank you," said Bruce. He headed upstairs to watch over Charisma.

She snuggled back up with Sonny like she was before. He rubbed her arm back and forth. "You are truly wonderful," he said. Looking at her he brushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Slowly and lovingly jus like when they started out. They just sat there for awhile before Charisma woke up and came downstairs. She brought down some toys. Reese sat on the floor playing with her. Sonny was at his desk Working. Sonny had just received a phone call. He hung up. "DAMN IT" he said.

Reese looked up and over at Sonny. Then back at Charisma. "Stay here baby mommy be right back," she said. She stood up and went over to Sonny. "Everything ok?" she asked. Sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Ya fine. It's just business," he snapped.

"Sorry," she said. She slide off his desk and went back to Charisma. She tried to hid the hurt feelings. She put on a fake smile for Charisma and started to play with her again.

Sonny didn't mean to snap at Reese. She was trying to care. He was just very frustrated. He sighed feeling bad. He got up and walked over to Reese. He kissed her on the top of the head. "Sorry," he said.

"It's ok." said Reese. She smiled.

"Look Sonny its a dog," said Charisma.

He smiled. "Ya what sound does a dog make Charisma?" asked Sonny. He sat down on the floor with them.

Charisma started barking. Reese and Sonny were laughing. He took her hand their fingers intertwined together. They were sharing a moment. It was nice. Reese started looking at Sonny and Charisma. She thought to herself that they were looking more like a family. They had let go of each others hands he was getting Charisma with the stuff dog. Reese sat back smiling. Tears forming. Sonny looked at her. "You ok?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes these are happy tears," she said.

"Really what are you so happy about?" he asked.

"I don't want to jinks us. Were doing good right?" she asked putting a hand on his leg.

"Very. Better than normal," he said. They both smiled. He put a hand on her hand.

Reese had an idea. "Charisma come here," said Reese. She whispered something in her ear. Sonny was worried. "Charisma was smiling. "Ok Mommy," said Charisma. They both looked at Sonny.

"What are you two up to?" he asked looking at them weird.

"Now," said Reese. They went after Sonny laughing.

"Lets get mommy," said Sonny.

"Ok," said Charisma

"Ah NO," screamed Reese as Charisma and Sonny go her. She was laughing. Laying on the floor. Sonny had her pinned smiling at her. Charisma was on her leg asking for horsy. SO she moved her leg up and down making Charisma go up and down. Sonny let her go he propped one arm that was on the other side of Reese. His other touching her face. They were smiling. He leaned in kissing her. Her hands were on his face.

Carly walked in. "Don't you guys look so cute," she said looking at them on the floor.

Sonny looked up at Carly. Reese looked over at her still laying on the floor. "Hey," Said Charisma with perky and energetic.  
"Well hello," said Carly.

Sonny got up. Reese sat up. "hello Carly," said Reese. They were all in a better terms. They had a small bridge built between them not a big one but a little one that would make good. She got up and sat on the couch.

"Hello" said Carly.

"What can we do your you?" asked Sonny. Standing by Reese.

She looked at Reese. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone Reese," asked Carly.

Reese looked up at Sonny with an I wonder what eyes. She looked at Carly. "Ya sure lets go out on the balcony." said Reese. She stood up. She touched Sonny's chest as she walked passed him and out on to the balcony. Carly followed. "What can I do for you?" asked Reese.

Carly shut the door. They talked awhile. Carly was standing so Sonny wouldn't see what they were talking about because she knew he was watching them.

"Oh I don't know Carly. Charisma doesn't really know you. And Bruce is being replaced so he can have a vacation," said Reese. She moved. Her back to Sonny now.

"Ya but Michael and Morgan love spending time with her. Plus it would give you and Sonny some alone time. I know it must of been hard with everything that's been going on," said Carly. She smiled. "Please this will mean a lot to me Reese," said Carly.  
Sonny was worried they'd been out there for an hour. "Fine, you win," laughed Reese.

Carly smiled. "YAY! I will call you with details," said Carly. They hugged and she left.

Reese sighed and looked in and saw Sonny watching her. She smiled and went in. "hey you," she said. As she shut the door and walked over to him and kissed him and her arm's wrapped around his waist looking into his eyes.

"Hey what was that all about?" Sonny asked.

"Lets just say I'm putting a lot of faith into Carly," said Reese.

"Wow now you have my attention," laughed Sonny.

"Ha ha be nice" said Reese. "or I wont tell you anything," she smiled. Walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around to him. He kissed her. "Tell me," he said.

She smiled. "Carly, Michael and Morgan want Charisma to stay the night sometime this week she is calling me back later," said Reese.

"Wow. Really. That's a new thing you letting some one take Charisma other then Jason." He said. He knew better then to say Sam's name.

She smiled. "I did it for us," she said. She looked at him. "You have been good to me even when I hated you. You deserved better then what I was giving you Sonny. You still do," she said.

He didn't know what to say to that. He just held her in his arms before his phone went off. He let go of her and went to answer it. It was work so she took Charisma upstairs to bed. It didn't take Charisma that long to go to sleep. After she did Reese went and got into some pj's and got into bed. She had fallen asleep when Sonny finally came to bed. She had woke up a little when he got into bed. "Hey what time is it?" she asked.

"Shh just go back to sleep," said Sonny. He grabbed Reese bringing her close holding her while she went back to sleep. It had been awhile after that before he feel sleep.

Reese had woke up and let Sonny sleep he needed it. Carly had called Charisma would be going to Carly's tomorrow night. She was in a robe holding coffee looking outside. In the living room. She leaned on the door way to the backyard. Charisma was at the park playing with Michael and Morgan and Emily. It was just them and the guards. She let Sonny sleep longer. She took a shower and got around. She ended up leaving a note telling him she was out shopping and to call her cell if he needed her to pick anything up. She was at Kelly's eating and talking to Mike when Sam came in yet again. This time Reese didn't leave. Jason was with her. She turned and saw them. "Hey Jason," said Reese. Ignoring Sam.

"Hey Reese. Where's Charisma and Sonny?" he asked.

"Charisma is at the park with Michael, Morgan and Emily. And Sonny is still asleep," said Reese.

Jason looked at his watch "Damn its like 2 in the afternoon and he is still sleep?" He said.

Reese laughed. "Ya I know but he came to bed late last night and I know he didn't fall right to sleep. I think there is something up with him but I'm not allowed to know work related," she said. "Well I got to go more shopping to do. Bye Jason," said Reese she turned and looked at Mike. "Thanks a lot ill come by tomorrow and pick it up." she said. She grabbed her bags and left. She sighed. Shopping a little. She had gotten Michael, Morgan, Sonny and Charisma a gift. She headed home. She started not feeling so good. Max meet her at the garage. "Max can you bring this in and leave them in the living room," said Reese.  
"Sure thing" he said. She got out of the car and ran to the bathroom. She got sick. It had been what woke Sonny up. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He held her hair out of the way.

He didn't know what was going on. He looked at the clock and was shocked it was now 4 in the afternoon. "Reese are you ok?" he asked.

"I... don't...know!" she said in between getting sick. He got a wet wash cloth and put it on her forehead. "Thanks. i don't know what happened. maybe i over did it today." she said.

He looked at her. "You went somewhere?" he said

She smiled. "Ya i went shopping. So did you sleep well sleepy head?" she laughed.

"Not really. Why you let me sleep that long?" he asked.

"You looked to cute to wake up." she said with innocent look.

He smiled. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Ya a little. aren't you sick of asking that?" She laughed. He helped her up and took her to the bedroom. They laid on the bed together.

"Reese can I ask you something without you hitting me?" he asked. Holding her close.

"Depends on what it is?" she said with a smile.

"Can you be pregnant?" he asked.

She sat up in bed. "No of course not. We have been so careful" said Reese. She laughed a little.

"What's so funny," he asked. Looking at her.

"Its not a ha ha laugh its a it can't be true laugh," she said. Looking at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked. Holding her arm.

She bit her bottom lip a little. "Ok I could be."

Sonny had a shocked look on his face. "What?" He was sitting up next to her now.

"Now that I think about it i am over 2 weeks. Never thought about it. because of everything going on." she shrugged her shoulders. "Your not happy about this are you," she asked.

"Its not that. Its just I wasn't aware of this little matter," he said. He held her close and kissed her. "I am always happy to have a big family with you," he said.

She smiled. "I'll go make an appointment later," she said.

He picked up the phone. "No now," he said. Handing her the phone.

She called the hospital. She hung up. "Ok i have a 6pm appointment with doctor meadows," said Reese. She got up out of bed. "So I guess i will go then," she said. Going downstairs.

Sonny followed. "I want to go with you," he said.

"No you stay here with Charisma I am a big girl," she said. She grabbed her purse and went over to Sonny. "Don't worry I will come right home and tell you," she said. She gave him a kiss. "Bye," she said.

"Bye come right home," he said. He kissed her again. "Be careful," he added as she left.

She got into her car and headed to her appointment. She had taken the test for Dr. Meadows and was sitting in the room waiting for the results. She was so scared. Things were just working out between them and now she could be Pregnant. But they he would love it just as much as she loved Charisma. She had deprived Sonny of Charisma when she had her that they had a great connection and everything they acted like they have always been together never apart but he will get to see this one be born and everything. The door open and Dr. Meadows walked in. She took a deep breath. "So what's the verdict?" asked Reese. She was so nervous and Scared.

Doctor Meadows looked at her. "Your about 4 Weeks along," said Doctor Meadows. Reese smiled. "Congratulations," said Doctor Meadows. Reese was standing. "Ok. I am going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins." They walked out and down the hall tot he main area. Courtney was in the waiting room. She saw Reese with Doctor Meadows and got curious so she moved closer to hear. "Ok Reese please promise me you will be careful. No shooting people saving Sonny's life just relax," she said. Her beeper went off. "I've got to go."

"Thanks Doctor Meadows and I will try," she said.

Doctor Meadows smiled. "Make an appointment to come back in a month for a check up," she said.

"Will do," said Reese. She stood there at the desk waiting for the nurse to get off the phone. When Courtney came up.

"Hey Reese," said Courtney.

"Hello Courtney," said Reese. The nurse gave her a date and time. "Thanks." She turned to Courtney to leave. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"No can't I just say hi to my brothers girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes of course Courtney. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I really must be getting back to Sonny," said Reese.

"Yes of course," said Courtney. "Bye Reese," she said and walked off.

Reese took a deep breath and hit the elevator button. When she got on the elevator Sam and Jason were on it. She didn't say anything. Jason studied Reese there was tension between Sam and Reese. Reese seemed upset or overwhelmed. "Reese is everything ok?" asked Jason.

"Ya Sonny just wanted me to see Doctor Meadows," said Reese.

"But she deals with kids and pregnancy's," said Jason. She looked down. "Is Charisma ok?" he asked.

"God ya," said Reese.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"What are you pregnant?" asked Sam.

Reese didn't reply. The elevator went ding. "Thank god," she said and stepped out of the elevator.

Jason looked at Reese. They followed her. "Ok you two what the hell is going on?"

Reese sighed and stopped. "Nothing is going on Jason," said Reese.

Sam didn't say anything. "Yes there is Charisma hasn't been over in awhile, Sam stopped talking about you and you two haven't talked in awhile," said Jason.

"Ok for one Charisma had been spending time with Michael and Morgan. Sorry I have been having a break down where I couldn't get out of bed, and sorry if I have more pressing things like finding out I'm pregnant. Now if you don't mind I have to go tell Sonny," said Reese. She walked off leaving Sam and Jason behind and heading to Sonny.  
When she got there Sonny wasn't home. He left her a note: 

" Reese,

Had to go to Florida for business. I'm so sorry to leave especially now. I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I love you.  
Sonny

P.S. I'll call you when I get settled."

She had talked to Sonny only twice while he was gone. That night and one other when he had a date on when he was returning. They never talked that long. He had not asked if she was pregnant. That had totally escaped his mind.

On the day she had set everything up with what energy she had. Carly had Charisma for the night. On the table there was two champagne glasses, one bottle of champagne and one bottle of apple cider for herself. She had chocolate covered strawberries to symbol the night she thoughts she had conceived their baby. She even had Max light the fire place for her. She even hung up a welcome home sign for him. But he never showed. So she at the strawberries, drank the apple cider and fell asleep on the couch holding a couch pillow. She had fallen asleep crying.

The fire was dead in the fire place. She didn't wake up until she heard Sonny walking into the living room. She woke up sitting up she grabbed the empty bowl and the wine and the cider and got up. "Hello," she said in a low harsh voice going to the kitchen. Sonny realized what she had planned and felt bad. She came back in and took the sign down crumbling it up.  
"Reese stop," said Sonny. He walked up to her taking the paper out of her hand. He took her in his arms. Looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said and kissed her.

She stepped back and sighed. It still bothered her a little. "It's ok but I wish you would of called," said Reese.

"I know I'm sorry," he said. He once again walked up to her and drew her close looking in her eyes. "I missed you," he said softly.

She melted. "I missed you too. All of us have," she said.

"All of us?" he asked.

"Me, Charisma and the baby," she said.

He smiled. "Your Pregnant" he said.

She smiled. "Yeah."

He put a hand on her stomach. "Great." He kissed her deep and passionately. They moved to the couch. Reese laying back Sonny kissing her. Sonny's hand sliding under her shirt his hand goes to her stomach rubbing her stomach as they kiss. As they kissed she started unbuttoning his shirt. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Kissing his neck as he carried her up to their bed. He opened the door. Kicking the door shut as he laid her down on the bed. He was on top of her kissing her his hand on her stomach. While they kissed Reese had manouver so that Sonny was laying down. She stopped kissing him. She stroked his face. She kissed him again and sat up. Sonny quickly followed thinking something was wrong. Reese looked into Sonny's eyes she reached down to the end of her shirt pulling it up and over her head throwing it to the floor. She got on her knees and headed over to Sonny on the bed. She looked into his eyes searching for unanswered questions. She stroke his face. She leaned up kissing his forehead then his nose resting her head on his. She closed her eyes and a tear fell. Sonny kissed the tear away before he kissed her slowly and deeply. Reese's hands on his shoulders pushing his shirt down his arm as they fell to the ground next to her shirt. She ran her hands down his bare chest. She kissed his chest as she worked his belt off. She pulled his belt off she looked up at his eyes. She bit her bottom lip. He looked into her eyes kissing her. Leaning her back onto the bed. He started kissing her neck working his way down her body removing her pants leaving her in her underwear. He made a trail back up to her lips with his mouth kissing her deeply. He on top of her kissing her neck. Her nails scratching his back as the lost the last of the clothing as they got under the sheets. They were in the middle of making love when same barged in. "Sam," screamed Reese. Sonny rested on Reese's body kissing her neck and he got off her. Setting up in bed all covered up. Reese wrapping a sheet all around her before getting out of bed and getting her clothes and going to change in the bathroom. She came back standing in the door way. She wasn't going to leave them alone.

Sam looked at Reese then Sonny. "There was an accident Jason's hurt," said Sam.

"What happened?" asked Sonny sliding on his pants and buttoning up his shirt. Reese was watching Sonny.

"Don't exactly know but something blew up on his crane at the docks and hurt him," said Sam. "I'm going to the hospital now," said Sam leaving.

"I have to go," said Sonny to Reese.

"I know," she said.

Sonny waking up to her kissing her. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"No. You go I am going to go out," said Reese. She kissed him. "If you need me call my cell i will be on," she said.  
"Thanks," he said and walked out.

She shut the bedroom door behind him. She slide down the door. She sighed holding her head in her hands. She sat there a couple of minutes then got up. She took a shower and changed. She left going for a walk in the park ending up on the docks. She sat down on the edge of the dock her body resting on the post. She looked out. Seeing wyndamere. She started crying. Her phone went off it was Sonny. She didn't answer it. She clicked it so it wouldn't be heard. Then she sat it down besides her. Sonny had called two more times leaving voicemails. The first one told her about Jason. Second one was he missed her and the last was telling her he wouldn't be home.

Jason was in the hospital for a month. Sonny stayed with him the whole time. Reese never really saw Sonny. Carly had Charisma most the time. Reese was having a really hard time with the pregnancy. She didn't bother telling Sonny. Reese had missed her appointments with Doctor Meadows even the rescheduled ones. Doctor Meadows was getting worried about her. She found Sonny to ask him why Reese hadn't showed up to any appointments and Sonny had no clues. He called Reese but yet again there was no answer. He wasn't going to leave wither. Jason was being released today and Sonny was taking him home since Sam left to get things set up for his arrival. Sonny called the house. Max answered. "Max what's going on with Reese?" asked Sonny.

"Really don't know. She's been upstairs most of the time now," said Max.

"Ok thanks. I'll be home later today," said Sonny and he hung up and went back into Jason's room.

Carly came by to Sonny's house with the boys and Charisma who were outback playing with Alyssa and Emily. Carly had asked max where Reese was and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She opened the door. "Reese?" she asked softly. She saw Reese in bed. She was very pale, eyes darken and breathing very slowly. Carly walked up to her. "Reese?" She shook her arm. Reese didn't wake up. "Oh God." Carly grabbed the phone calling 911. She was walking down the stairs telling them the address. She hung up. "MAX!" said Carly.

He came running into the room. "Yes Carly. What is it?" he asked.

"The ambulance is on it's way. There is something wrong with Reese," said Carly.

"Do you want me to Call Sonny?" asked Max

"No I'll call him when we get to the hospital. Go look for them to come. I'm going to get Emily," said Carly. Max went outside standing at the end of the drive way. Carly ran outside. "Emily it's Reese came quick," Carly yelled. Running back to Reese. Emily came running in. Charisma got away from Alyssa and went running into the house and up the stairs. She knew something was wrong with her mom. Carly and Emily's back was to the door. Charisma walked in. "Mommy," she said. Carly and Emily looked over.

Emily walked over to Charisma. "Come on lets go," said Emily.

"No I want my mommy," cried Charisma. Both Carly's and Emily's hearts were breaking because of that. The EMS team came in. Carly walked over to Emily. "You watch Charisma. I will ride to the hospital with Reese. If Sonny comes here tell him to call my cell," said Carly and she left with Reese and the EMS team in the ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly was by Reese's side all the way. As they ran Reese into the hospital holding Reese's hands. "Come on Reese wake up. Charisma needs you," said Carly.

"Sorry but you can't come past here," said the nurse.

"Fine but she's two months pregnant," yelled Carly. She stopped at the door. Tears falling. Carly wend and sat down in the waiting room leaning over holding her head eyes closed.

Sonny and Jason were talking. Sonny saw Carly in the chairs. "Hold up" he said to Jason. and they walked over to Carly.

"Carly?" she looked up tears falling. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Thank god Sonny it's Reese," she said. Looking up at his eyes. Pain in them.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Anger in his voice. "What the hell happened Carly?" he asked.

"I don't know. They haven't came out yet. I'm the one that found her," said Carly. She stood up her back now to the door in which they took Reese. "I came by to drop to drop off Charisma and the boy's with Emily and Alyssa. Then came in and asked Max where Reese was. So I went up to your bedroom where I found her pale and unconscious," she said. She sighed.

"Charisma knows something is up Sonny. She is a very intelligent little girl," said Carly.

Sonny couldn't believe that Reese was that bad. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked sitting down. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know Sonny. She didn't say anything to me and I just saw her two days ago," said Carly.

"Did she seem different?" he asked looking at Carly.

"No not really she looked a little pale and worried but I thought it was because she wasn't wearing make up and she was worried about Jason," said Carly.

He shook his head resting it in his hands closing his eyes. "God why now?" he said

Monica walks out of a room and over to Sonny. "Sonny," she said.

He got up. "Is Reese ok?" he asked. Standing in front of Monica.

"She will be. It's a good thing Carly showed up when she did or Reese would of died," said Monica.

"So what happen to her?" he asked.

"Well she was really ran down, dehydrated, and it doesn't look like she had eaten in days," she said. She moved back. "And her pregnancy didn't help either. It ran her body down faster and easier," said Monica.  
"The baby is it ok?" he asked.

"We won't know till tomorrow. When Reese has woken up and Doctor Meadows can check her out," said Monica.  
"Can I see her?" asked Sonny.

"Yes you may. She should be waking up within the hour," said Monica. "They just moved her in to her room," said Monica.  
"Thank you Monica," said Sonny. Monica left.

"I'm going to your house and tell Emily. Me and her will take care of Charisma and the boys. So don't worry about them. Let me know how things go tomorrow," said Carly. She gave him a hug and left.

Sonny looked at Jason. Tears in his eyes. "Why did she not take care of herself? She was suppose to be the only one I didn't have to worry about doing something like this," said Sonny. Kicking a chair.

"Sonny calm down. Reese wouldn't sabotage her or her baby's health on purpose," said Jason. Grabbing Sonny's arm then letting it go. "I'm going to call Sam to come and get me. So go into her and be there when she wakes because she will need you Sonny. You are all she gots," said Jason and he left.

Sonny didn't want to go in yet. He walked to her door and looked in. She laid there motionless looking pale with IV's and monitors hooked to her. It scared him. His hand on the door. He closed his eyes turning to walk away. "Don't leave her Sonny," said a women's voice from behind him.

He turned seeing Alexis. "What are you doing here Alexis?" asked Sonny.

She walked up to him. "I heard she was rushed here and that she is pregnant," said Alexis. "I wanted to see how she and the baby were doing," she added.

"She's doing better. She hasn't woke up yet though. And for the baby we don't know yet," said Sonny.

"I am truly sorry Sonny," said Alexis.

"Thank you," he looked down. It was the first time they had talked since Reese killed Ric. "You do know that Reese never meant to shoot Ric. Right?" said Sonny.

"Yes I do. I do feel bad for what he did to her," Said Alexis.

"It not your fault," said Sonny. He and Alexis had a real heart to heart conversation. She convened him to go in and stay by her side and then she left. He looked into Reese room. She must of waken because she was laying on her side her eyes closed. He took a deep breath and walked in quietly. Shutting the door behind him. He went in and grabbed a chair moving it next to her. He sat there watching her sleep. She still didn't have a lot of color in her skin if he didn't see her chest moved he would of said she was dead. According to Monica she almost did.

The only reason why Reese woke up was because she was freezing and only now can she feel and realized that. So she started moving not opening her eyes pulling her sheets up further. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Sonny move closer to her. She opened her eyes and gave a soft sigh. "Hey. What happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Don't move just stay were you are. I was wondering if you could tell me what was going on?" he stated.

She laid back onto her pillows on her back making her sit up a little. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" he got up anger was coming out. "First I was asked by Doctor Meadow's why you haven't showed up to any of your appointments. Then I find out from Max you haven't come downstairs in a couple of days." He was walking back and forth. Anger showing. "Then Monica tells me that you haven't been eating. Come on Reese tell me what the hell you were thinking endangering you and my baby's life?" said Sonny.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think about myself Sonny and care more a bout you and Jason," said Reese sitting up. "How dare you say that. I would endanger me and OUR baby." She took a deep breath. "So sorry Sonny if I love you more then me that i worry if your ever coming home." She was getting passionate about this now her anger is getting the best of her. "Sorry if I preferred you out by your best friends side instead of here worrying about me and sitting with me while i was bent over a toilet pucking my guys out all day," screamed Reese. She got up standing she leaned against the bed.  
"Reese lay down," said Sonny.

"No." She walked a little but she was to weak. So she fell. Sonny went to her side and grabbed her hand.  
"Let me help you up," said Sonny.

"No I got it," She pushed herself up and getting in bed. Tears starting to fall when she said "I think you should leave." Pain and anger in her voice and eyes.

Sonny didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to stay. How was he going to leave her there alone. "I am going to go get coffee and cool off then. I'll be back before they take you away," said Sonny.

"Take me where?" asked Reese.

"To go see Doctor Meadows. So rest and I'll see you later," he kissed her forehead and left.

This was there first major fight since she came back and no glass wave was broken. She laid down on her side and fell asleep. When she woke Sonny was there. She smiled. "I don't think you would be here when I woke," she said.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked moving to her bed.

"Because of earlier," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I was mad that you didn't tell me you were not doing well," said Sonny. Doctor Meadows came in. "It's time to go see how the baby is doing."

"Ok. Sonny go home and get some sleep. I will be fine. I plan on coming back and sleeping. No point on you being here then," she said. She kissed him as she got up and walked to the wheelchair and sat down. She mouth "I love you" to Sonny as they wheeled her out.

Sonny did follow her orders and went home and took a shower and nap. But it didn't last long because Sonny had a nightmare of Reese losing the baby. He woke up and head back to Reese.

The test went well. Reese was back in her room. She was asleep on her side back to the door. She was facing the wall. She was so Peaceful.

Sonny go there and went to Reese's room. He went on in. He went and laid next to Reese in bed. She rolled over and cuddled to him and stayed asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

Reese woke up several times smiling when she saw him. He woke up and held her close she was awake but her eyes closed. There was a knock on the door. "Yes," said Reese. Opening her eyes in walked a familiar face. "BRUCE," she said. She was smiling.

"Looks like you can't last a month without me Ms. Marshall," said Bruce with a smile.

"It's Reese. Come in Come in. How have you been?" she asked sitting up.

Bruce walked up to her hugged her and then gave her flowers. "Hope you like them," he said.

"Oh I love them Bruce. Thank you." she sat them on the table. "So how are you? What's going on?" She had missed Bruce. Sonny knew that. He also knew they had a special connection between them that went deeper then deep. She was smiling. He made her happy.

"I'm fine. Just been enjoying my vacation. When I called to check in with Maurice and he tells me your here. So I came to see what you did this time boss," he laughed.

No one was ever to talk to Reese that way. But Reese laughed. Sonny couldn't believe this. "Ha ha Bruce. I didn't do this on purpose," she said getting up and hitting him before pouring a glass to drink. "I mistreated my body and I threaten myself and my baby's," said Reese.

"Oh your pregnant. Congratulations," said Bruce hugging her. "How far along?" he asked.

"Two months," she said.

"You look great," said Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce," said Reese. She sat back down on the bed. Sonny was at the window thinking how they could have a connection like that when he spent more time with Charisma then her. So he thought.

Bruce sat on the bed close to Reese. Putting a hand on her leg. Sonny didn't see that. "There's something we need to talk about," said Bruce.

She took the hand that was on her leg. "What is it?" The tone in the room got very serious.

He looked down. "I'm sorry but I can't come back to work," he said.

Sonny's head snapped quickly looking at Reese. Her heart broke in two. She did hide it the best she could. Sonny could tell she was fighting tears but had a smile on her face. "Ok, it was nice having you around," said Reese. Dropping his hand.  
"Don't you want to know why?" asked Bruce.

"You don't owe me a explanation. I knew you wouldn't be around forever," she said.

"You know I love you and Charisma like you are my own family. Hell you are my family, but the job is to demanding," said Bruce.

"We will miss you," said Reese.

"Reese I'm getting married," he said.

She smiled but it still hurt. "Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you. I would like Charisma to be our flower girl and you and Sonny there for me on the best moment I can share," said Bruce.

"She would love that and you can count your sweet ass I will be there. You won't be able to keep us away. But only on one Condition," said Reese.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You come visit Charisma," said Reese.

He smiled. "Will do," he hugged her and kissed her on the fore head. "Bye Reese get some rest," he said getting up and leaving.  
"Bye Bruce," she said as the door closed. She turned to Sonny. She got out of bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. Looking into his eyes. "I'm glad that you are my constant. Even though we fight. You are always there for me," she said. She rested her head on his chest.

He wanted to ask her about Bruce and her but he decided it wasn't the best thing right now. He knew she was lying to herself and him that he has always been there even though he wasn't. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on. You need to rest so you can come home," he said. He walked her over to the bed. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. Call me if you need me," he said. He walked to the door.

"Sonny wait," said Reese.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes of course," said Sonny. He 3wakled over to her sitting on the bed and he held her till she fell asleep.

Reese hadn't talked to Sonny at all the next day. They were thinking of letting her leave but only if Dr. Meadows gave her the A- ok. Dr. Meadows couldn't do anything till the afternoon so Monica came in and ran a few test to make sure Reese was ok to leave. Monica did a quick sonogram to make sure there was no bleeding or anything inside. She watched the screen catching glimpses of her baby that was in her tummy. Reese was smiling so was Monica but as Monica kept looking her face went to a 'OH NO' kinda of look. Reese looked at her. She had a worried look on her face. "Monica what's wrong?" asked Reese.  
"Could be nothing," said Monica. She ran the device over that spot again. Reese was bleeding internally and it looked like there was more then one baby also. "I'll be right back," said Monica. She put he machine up and left to talk to Dr. Meadows about her findings.

Reese was very worried. She hoped the baby was ok. She didn't know that she was carrying two. She would die if she lost the baby. She tried to call Sonny but he didn't answer. She was all alone yet again in a crisis. She knew something was wrong with the way Monica acted.

Monica and Dr. Meadows came in. Both with a concern look on their face. Monica went first. Reese was sitting up looking at them. "Reese it turns out that you are bleeding internally and the only way to stop it is with surgery," said Monica.  
"What if I don't have this surgery?" asked Reese.

Monica took a deep breath. "If you don't have the surgery you and your babies could die," said Monica.

"Babies?" asked Reese looking at Dr. Meadows.

"Monica brought to my attention that you are having twins but because of the bleeding one of the baby is already lost and with out the surgery you could miscarriage the other one in just a matter of hours," said Dr. Meadows.  
Reese started to cry.

"And while you are already opened up we will take out the baby you have lost and with the surgery there is no reason to believe you can't carry the baby full term. But we need to do the surgery very soon," said Dr. Meadows.

"Do what you need to. I can't lose both babies," sobbed Reese.

"Very well I will go get ready for surgery then. We will do it now," said Monica. "I will send in a nurse to come and get you," said Monica.

"We are truly sorry for the lost you have had," said Dr. Meadows. Monica and her left. A few minutes later Emily had came in and got her.

Reese was in pain. She couldn't believe that she was having twins and that she already lost one. What would she tell Sonny. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. She was regretting getting pregnant and becoming a mother again.  
The surgery took only a couple of hours. Sonny still didn't know. After surgery and when Reese woke up. She was in a horrible condition. She laid on her side facing the wall. Her legs drawn close to her holding her stomach crying.  
Sonny showed up and was on his way to see Reese when Monica stopped him. "What's up?" he asked.  
"There's something you should know," said Monica.

"What is it? Is Reese ok?" he asked. He had a worried look.

"She will be. We had to do surgery. She was bleeding internally," said Monica taking a deep breath. "We also found out today at the same time that Reese was carrying twins but it was to late to save one of them. With the surgery we were able to save Reese and the existing baby and we stopped the bleeding and took out the other baby. There's a good chance of her carrying the baby full term but Reese is taking it really hard. She is blaming herself. Her and the baby won't be completely out of the woods until she gets past the next few months," said Monica.

Tears fell down Sonny's face. "Thanks," he said as he looked into Reese's room. He saw Reese there crying it broke his heart to see her like this. He went in and took her hand stroking her hair. "Shh... we going to get threw this," he said. Kissing her forehead and comforting her.

She was able to leave the next day. Over the course of the next few weeks. Sonny did his best to help her move on. Making her feel loved and trying to make her laugh with the help of Charisma. They both kept her busy. She started showing. She hated going to the doctors now. Everyone had dropped by Sonny's to see how she was doing. She lived day by day. Slowly moving on. She promised herself she'd never forget but will get over it. Sonny truly been there for her and she loved him even ore now. She spent as much time as she could with both Charisma and Sonny. She'd spend more time with Charisma if she thought Sonny was getting sick of her.


	8. Chapter 8

One day Reese came home to a house empty except for Sonny. "Where's Charisma?" she asked.

"Bruce and faith have her, they are shopping," said Sonny. He was at his desk flipping through papers and writing things down.  
She went and sat down on the end of the couch. "Is there a reason why everyone is gone?" she asked.

"Yes, We have stuff we need to talk about," said Sonny. His voice was anything but loving.

This scared Reese. She hadn't done anything to make him made or betrayed him. Ric had been the last secret out. "Ok," she said fear in her voice.

Sonny didn't look up from his desk. "Go get your stuff packed," he demanded.

Reese really didn't like the sound of that. But she went upstairs and packed her bags.

Sonny smiled as he watched her go upstairs. So far his plan was working out she would never suspect what was coming next. He quickly hid the smile as he heard her come back down.

"Sonny. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," said Reese. She was apologizing for something she didn't know about.  
This amused Sonny very much. "Let's go," he said in his cold voice as he slammed down his pen and got up heading outside to the car. He put her bags in the trunk and got in the drivers side and drove off.

Reese was scared. He didn't have no bags and was taking her somewhere. They were not talking the whole time. It truly scared her that they were over. After awhile she realized he was taking her to metrocourt. Was he sick of her and wants her to move out? she asked herself.

He parked the car and got out. Going to the trunk. Reese followed and went to him. She tried reading his eyes but couldn't. Sonny was good at that when he wanted to be. He gave her a key. "Go up there and wait for me," he said.

She took the key and went inside. She had a very bad feeling about it. She went to the floor and looked for the room. She opened it. There were rose petals everywhere and candles. Apple cider on the table. Her heart was melting. She walked in leaving the door open. There was a note on the table in front of the apple cider that was addressed to her. She opened it. "I love you more then words can describe. I always have since that day you walked out the door and your car exploded the first time. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were something worth fighting for. I love you with all my heart.  
Sonny"

She stood with her back to the door. Her hand over her mouth. She was crying even more. She was smiling.

Sonny had waited a few minutes before going in. He wanted to make sure read the note before he went in. He quietly waited at the door still he knew she was done. "Its all true," he said. Walking in setting the bags down and closing the door.  
She turned around looking at him. She walked up to him and kissed him then hit him. "How dare you make me feel like you were leaving me," she said.

"I'm sorry but I needed you to be surprised," said Sonny. He looked into her eyes seeing only love. "Do you like it?" he asked.  
"I love it. But what is it all for?" she asked. She looked back into his eyes seeing the love she was looking for earlier.  
He smiled. "Because you are the one women in my life I can never live with you. You are the mother of Charisma and are unborn baby. I love you with all my heart and I never want you to leave my side," he said. He got down on one knee taking her hand.

She was in totally shock. This was the last thing she ever expected.

"Reese Marshall will you marry me?" he asked.

She wanted to say yes. She was in totally shock. She couldn't speak. Sonny slide the ring on her finger. She took her hand out of his and looked at the rock. She turned her back to his. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the rock.

"What do you say will you marry me?" he asked. He got up from being on his one leg.

She wanted to mess with him now. "Well I don't know," she said.

He knew what she was doing. "Really. Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't know if this is a legit reason or just because I am carrying your baby!" said Reese. She gave a I'm serious look.

"Very well I'll just take that ring back thing." he walked up to her.

"I think not!" she said.

He laughed. "Why not you don't know if you will marry me and if your not I need that ring back," he simply said.

"I have all intentions on marring you Sonny Corinthos," said Reese with a smile.

"I knew that would change your mind," he said. Taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Oh Sonny," she said. She sat down the couch. "This was totally the last thing I ever expected," she said.

He smiled. "You scared me there for a sec I thought you were going to say no," he said as he poured her some apple cider. and sat down next to her. "I am so happy you said yes" he said.

"Me too," she said. They made a toast and drank. They spent a romantic evening together.

Over the course of the next few months. Reese was getting bigger. Reese had so much going on now. She had to plan her own wedding and Charisma birthday party and not to mention she still had to help Bruce with his since Charisma was in it. She and Sonny had agreed to get married after she had the baby so sometime in April. Bruce's wedding was in march and so was Charisma's birthday. As the day slowly crept up on the her she was stressing.

She was getting Charisma ready to leave because they had to be at the church in an hour. She then got herself ready. She had no clue what Sonny was doing she just hoped he was almost down. They got ready and She grabbed Charisma and her basket with the rose petals in it and went looking for Sonny. He was downstairs waiting on them doing work. "Are you ready?" she asked as she grabbed her and Charisma's jacket.

"Ya lets go," he said getting up and walking them out.

Reese hated how she looked. She looked like a blowfish and a brick house. But Sonny kept telling her that she was beautiful. Sometimes she just wanted to hit him when he made her feel better. They got in the car and headed to the church. The wedding went well Charisma did exactly what she needed to do and behaved the whole time. The ceremony was very beautiful and romantic also. The reception would be a different story.

At the reception everything seemed to be going well. Charisma was having fun with the other kids. Reese had finally got Sonny to dance. She smiled and was gloating about it while they danced. Everything seemed perfect except for the occasional kidney shot and what seemed like every ten minute bathroom break. But this time it was different. She was going into labor. She came out of the bathroom and whispered something to Bruce's ear. He said something back and she walked up to Sonny. "Grab Charisma we have to leave and go to the hospital," said Reese.

"What is everything ok?" asked Sonny.

"No I'm going into labor," said Reese.

They go to the hospital. Reese ended up in labor for 72 hours. She didn't have that much problem with the labor itself but with the after wards she did. Because of the loss of the other baby this one was born smaller then he was should of been. They had to put the baby in a incubator to help it. They weren't sure if the baby would live or not. The baby was born 4lbs. She had gain more body weight then baby weight while she was pregnant. She had a baby boy. Her and Sonny were still thinking about names. They were thinking of naming it Wyatt David Corinthos Jr. After her grandfather. She liked it a lot and thought of going with that name. Sonny wasn't there right now he didn't stay around much. He had said he had "things" to take care of before her and the baby could come home. She didn't know when baby Wyatt would come home. Tonight Reese had gone up to see her baby. She was in her gown and a robe. She put her hands in the incubator and was rubbing the baby's arm letting him know she was there. She started talking to him. "Hey baby, You need to get better so we can go home to daddy. We are worried about you Wyatt," said Reese. She had tears in her eyes as she told him a sweet story about a king and a queen and there little prince.

Sonny was outside the door listening. He was falling in love with Reese even more then what he was now. She didn't want to ruin this special moment between Reese and their baby. So he left and went to the store buying her the biggest roses and flowers and balloon's he could and went to her room and decorated it. He waited in there reading the paper waiting on her to return.

She finally came back about an hour later. She walked in and saw everything and loved it. She saw Sonny and walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you," she said. She kissed him again before going and sitting in bed. "I know this hasn't been easy for you. I'm so sorry that you are so stressing because of how stupid I was and now it could be effecting our little baby," she looked down. "Do you still want to marry me?" she asked.

He got up and went over to her. He went and kissed her. "I love you and that's never going to change. I love you more now then before. Of course I still want to marry you. I could never live with out you, Charisma or our new baby," said Sonny. He sat down next to her on the bed.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there talking for hours about odds and ends and nothing at all. It was nearly midnight when there was a knock on the door. Reese was under the covers to get her legs warm and Sonny was across from her they were playing cards. Reese looked at Sonny weird and shrugged. "Come in," she said.

In came a nurse all smiling. "I thought you might still be up. But we have a surprise for you," said the nurse.

"What could it be?" she asked out loud. In came another nurse holding a little baby. She smiled. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Well little baby Corinthos is able to come and see his mother now. He no longer has to be in that incubator," said the nurse. She walked over to her and gave her the baby. "Well be back in a hour to get him," said the nurse as they left. Shutting the door behind them.

Reese sat there holding him smiling. Playing with his little hand that was grabbing her finger. She rubbed his arm with the fingers that he wasn't holding on to. "He's perfect," she said letting it roll off her tongue.

"Yes he is. Let me hold him," said Sonny. He held the little baby in his arms. He smiled. He never had a little baby to hold. Michael was already around when he hooked up with Carly. Christina was two when he found out about her. He wasn't really there much when Morgan was born because Carly didn't want him to be there. Charisma he wasn't there for either but he was here for this one.

Reese had gotten out of bed and grabbed a camera she had and took a picture. When the nurses came in to get baby Corinthos he was asleep in between Reese and Sonny. Reese had fallen asleep on her side facing inwards to Wyatt and Sonny was on the other side. He picked up Wyatt and handed her to the nurse. He watched them leave. He covered Reese up more and kissed her on the forehead. Before he left.

A couple of days later Reese and the baby were released from the hospital. She was happy that both of them got to go home. Charisma loved having the little baby around so did Michael and Morgan. Carly had brought them over so they could get to know their little bother.

As Reese stayed around the house she and Carly planned her wedding every chance they got. The day approaching fast. Her wedding was now in a week. She was rushing mad to get everything ready and set up. Everything seemed to be going good nothing should be missing. They had a location and everything set up. Her gown was magnificent no one but her had seen it not even Carly who by the way is her maid of honor. She wanted it to be a big surprise.

The rehearsal dinner went ok. Charisma was a little trouble and Reese was worried because Charisma was their flower girl. But Carly assured her that everything would be fine. And Reese believed her.

On the day of the wedding day. Reese was already in her room getting ready. She was getting dressed at the metrocourt. She had spent the night in that room. She was putting her make up on and Carly was doing her own hair. After Reese finished her make up Carly did her hair and put her veil on she looked so pretty. Reese was only in her robe. Carly look great to in her dress. Reese turned to her. "Can you go check on everything for me so I can relax knowing that everything is going like its suppose to and check on Wyatt and Charisma they are with Sam, Jason and Emily in the bar area where the reception is," said Reese.

"Yes of course I can," she hugged her and left. Reese turned and looked in the mirror before going and getting into her dress. Her dress was a strapless white dress that went to the ground and had a trail. It had flower imprints on it. It was the perfect dress she ever saw. She went to go put on her jewelry when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Reese because she didn't want anyone to see her before she walked down the aisle.

"Someone you might want to talk to?" said a woman's voice. That she didn't recognized.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you. I'm kinda busy," she said.

"Is that a way to talk to your mother?" said the women.

"Your not my mother. I haven't seen her in 10 years," said Reese. Her hand on the door getting ready to close it.

"Your real name is Charlotte Reese Roberts," said the women.

"Every one knows that now," said Reese. She was getting irritated.

The women came in on her own with out Reese saying it was ok. Reese made a face and shut the door. "What do you want?" asked Reese.

"I want to see my little girl get married," said the women.

"I need proof that you are my mother," said Reese. She always wanted to talk to her mother again but never did. She wanted her mom in her life but once she went to college her mom disappeared.

The women took out a picture of them together when she was young. Reese took it looking at it in disbelief. Reese sat down in shock on the couch looking at the picture. "Why now?" she asked.

"Your getting married," replied her mom.

"Ya well I got married before," she said looking at her mom.

"Ya I know I have made a lot of mistakes in my life after you left," said her mom. It was an hour before the wedding. Her and her mom talked for a while. She had told her about her kids. Her mom turns out to be married to Reese's dad's brother and he was downstairs waiting on her. Reese had invited her to the wedding and the reception and her mom accepted the invitation. Reese called Carly and told her and told her that her mom would sit in the front row on her side with the Wyatt and Charisma after she is done with being the flower girl and Carly came up not seeing Reese and went downstairs and outside to where the wedding would be taking place. They were down there waiting only five minutes remind.

Everyone was down there but her. She didn't want anyone to see her literally. She pulled the veil over her face and headed downstairs. The wedding would be starting in three minutes. When she got down there she heard the music and people saying AWE over Charisma. Next would be Jason and Carly who were the bridesmaid and groomsmen. Reese would be walking alone down the aisle her trail following her. The here comes the bride came over. Reese took a deep breath as she should here everybody turn to watch. She walked out into the opening on the red carpet that lead to the alter. There was white roses and carnations everywhere. The gazebo was decorated with lights and flowers. The grass was as green as it could be. Everyone stood. Reese smiled. Sonny was at the alter looking back at her. He had noticed that there was strange people sitting in the front row with their kids. Reese slowly walked down the aisle. Reese got up to Sonny. He took her hands and Carly took her bouquet. She is smiling big. Sonny lifts her veil and kisses her cheek. "You look so gorgeous and who are the people with our kids?" asked Sonny.

Reese looked over at her mother and simply said, "my mother.

as she took sonny's hand and turned to the priest. Reese was so happy. She was smiling the whole time. It was her turn to go first with the vows. Sonny and her decided not to write there own vows. Reese went first.

"I Charlotte Reese Roberts, take you, Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. To be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of heath, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in time of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." She had a tear in her eye. She smiled big when she saw Sonny's dimples. She was expecting him to start off the same but he didn't.

He took her hand and look into her eyes. He began. "Reese, I knew that from when I first saw you on my tierce for the first time I knew there was something work knowing about you. As you help me threw the times of need. I knew I didn't want you to leave my life any time soon. As you loved me even when I didn't deseve your love. I fell deeper in love with you. I love you more then ever. I am so glad you are standing here beside me today. You are my best friend, my lover and the mother of our two beutiful children I will love you for as long as I live." He ended. Reese was crying as the preist started again.

Soon he said, "You may kiss the bride." Sonny took Reese into his arms and kissed her. Their kiss was different. They were married and loved each other with everything they had. They turned hand in hand and walked down the aisle covered in roes into the fairytale fantasy they both wanted and needed. They stood outside the gates that lead to their limo and smiled at each other as they kissed passionately and lovingly.

**the end **


End file.
